The Losers Club
by SteveB59
Summary: Children are dying and Kyle, Kenny, Butters and the gang are sucked into this mass of death, pain, and sometimes, hilarity. Stephen King's It inspired, what will they do when faced with a clown that won't die? Now onto Part 2: As adults, they all have to come back to South Park with one goal in mind. Get rid of It.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hi there! I'm a fan of the South Park series as well as It by Stephen King and this shall be their love child. I'll admit, I'm not all knowing about South Park, so any help from comments or anyone that wants to help write, just let me know! I'm posting this "chapter" to give you an idea about my idea for the characters. I'm big on Creek, Style, and Bunny so they shall definitely play a part. Genders may not be the same! Let me know what you think! I'm not gonna write if people aren't interested, so please let me know. Much appreciated, thanks!

**Character Ideas**

_Pennywise → Pennywise_

Don't want this changed! It's not It without Pennywise. He's an unknown to them, I don't want it to be someone they'll know.

_Eddie Kaspbrak → Kyle Broflovski _

Eddie's mom is super over protective! Found that Kyle's mom fit this description.

Richie Tozier → Kenny McCormick

Richie is a jokester and under that hood, Kenny is too.

_Stanley Uris → Tweek Tweak_

Stanley is pretty nervous and fastidious (according to Wikia), and I felt Tweek was a nervous bean. Don't know if I'll kill him off yet...

_Beverly Marsh → Butters Stotch_

Bev had an abusive father and a lot of fanfics have Butters' dad being abusive.

_Bill Denbrough → Stan Marsh_

Both kinda have main character vibes. Don't know who Georgie will be, I don't think Shelly fits that. Maybe another South Park kid? Lemme know!

_Ben Hanscom → Craig Tucker_

Ben is described as the smartest member and I kinda want to portray Craig as intelligent. I don't think I'll make him as sensitive as Ben, but maybe as adults his big change is different than it is in the movies/book.

_Mike Hanlon → Token Black_

Just kinda fit. Also, I think Token is pretty cool and practical, which fits Mike.

_Henry Bowers → Eric Cartman_

Both are bullies. Cartman won't be part of the main group. I'll probably explain why in the story.

Miscellaneous characters can be up to you guys! Shoot me a comment!


	2. Chapter 2 - You'll Float Too

**Authors Note: **Hi there! I've decided thanks in part to a review that Kyle will be Bill while Stan will be Eddie. I feel that because of this, "Eddie" will be less of a hypochondriac but I'll need some other trait that defines him. I have a few ideas in mind, so shoot me a review! Reviews really help me because it lets me know that you are interested and what people prefer. This chapter will probably be pretty long since I'm trying to get an idea of how I'm going to write this. Hope you enjoy it! BTW they will be aged up to sixth-seventh grade age so relationships aren't as weird.

**Kyle POV - 2020**

They said it was an accident. That the strong winds of the storm and current of the flood ripped Ike's arm off...but I know better.

This is South Park, nothing is fucking normal here.

I should have just played with him, maybe he'd still be alive if I did. But Stan and I were playing the new FNAF game and I really couldn't be bothered. Ike was just my stupid little brother who wanted me to play pirates with him. I kept telling him no and he finally got so annoyed he went outside to play by himself. All they found of him was his little pirate's hat in a storm drain.

My phone beeped and I looked down

_StantheMan_: Hey Ky...you good? Havent seen u in school. Want me to come over? (Sent Now)

_Me_: No thx. Mom wont stop crying and dad gets drunk every night. Ill be back soon, after funeral (Sent now)

_StantheMan_: :'( Sorry dude. Ill let everyone know ur ok. See u at the funeral (Sent Now)

It's been like this for a few days now. Mom locked herself in Ike's room and won't come out except to make me and Dad dinner, if Dad even comes home. He's coping but not in the best way. Staying out all night at Skeeters getting wasted and stumbling home to cry on the couch is not what I'd called healthy. Neither of them have really said anything to me about it, only told me that he was...gone and that the funeral would be next week. To me, it's no funeral without the body.

I've pretty much holed myself up in my room. For a few days I just cried. He may not have been my brother in blood but we grew up together, and I was his big brother. I was supposed to protect him! Some big brother I was…

After my bout of crying, I've just been sitting on my bed, catching up with school work, thinking. A few people have tried to text me since the incident, I really haven't responded to anyone except Stan. He was there when I was told, he helped comfort me, held me while I cried, but eventually he had to go and figured he'd give us some space. Might as well read my messages now, I need to get over this. I start school again soon and Cartman will beat me up if he sees me crying. He and I aren't friends anymore, not after fifth grade. Now he bullies us (Kenny, Stan, and I) along with Clyde and a few other jerks.

_KennyMcDick_: Hey bro, heard what happnd. U need anything? Havent seen u in school (Sent 2 days ago)

_KennyMcDick_: Dropped work off at your front door. Hope everything's ok (Sent Today)

I took a deep breath and responded. Kenny and I have grown a lot closer, especially since he now wears clothes you can understand him in. He's also who I go to tell all my secrets. A lot of them have to do with Stan, and he can't keep a secret for shit anyways.

_Me: _Will be back soon. Thx for the work. C u at funeral (Sent now)

He immediately responded, as if he was waiting by his phone.

_KennyMcDick: _Np. BTW Token wanted to talk to u so I gave u his #. U good w that?

_Me: _It's fine.

I moved on to Butters. He kinda filled the spot Cartman left behind and he's been 10x the friend Cartman ever was. He has his problems, but don't we all? Stan's a closet alcoholic, my mom basically makes me live in a bubble (AN: Making Kyle the hypochondriac even though he represents Bill. It fits), Kenny is poor as shit and his parents are druggies, and Butters...well, he won't tell us, but Kenny says it has to do with his parents.

_ButteredBread: _Hey buddy, hope your feeling better :). I'm sooo sorry about what happened, and if u need anything u call me! (Sent 1 day ago)

_Me: _Thx Butters. C u at funeral. (Sent now)

_ButteredBread_: Yw! Token told me to tell u that we all need to talk bout something. Looked important. Heads up, think he's making a group chat. (Sent now)

_Me: _Ok (Sent now)

So apparently Token is looking for me? Haven't gotten any text from him yet so it must not be that important.

_Kyle has been added to "We Need to Talk" Group Chat_

Spoke too soon. Why the hell is he making a group chat and why does he need me?! I'm really not in the mood for this shit. I swear, if it's to help counsel Craig and Tweek I'm gonna flip.

_Token has added SuperCraig, Tweekers, KennyMcDick, ButteredBread, and StantheMan to "We Need to Talk"_

_SuperCraig: _Wtf.

_Token: _We need to talk. NOW! Also, Kyle, how r u?

_Me: _Dealing. What is this all 4?

_Tweekers: _Oh gosh, is someone else dead?! Is it Karen? Trish?! IS someone targeting little kids?!

_KennyMcDick: _Dude, wtf, no.

_Token: _Something like that…

_KennyMcDick: _I'm sorry...wha

_Token: _I saw...something. Idk guys, I think it has something to do with Ike.

_StantheMan: _What makes you think that?

_ButteredBread: _Oh gee guys we should really call the police! This sounds serious

_Token: _No, no police. This is abov them. Remeber what was found with Ike's hat?

I thought about it. Ike's...bloodied hat had been found by the storm drain and inside it was

_Me: _A deflated red balloon.

_Token: _Exactly! I was walking home from school today and stopped at CityWok. I was going to go in the bck way to see Ken but…

_KennyMcDick: _Token, I didn't see you there, wtf r u talkin about? Are you high?

_Token: _I'm serious guys! I didn't go inside because I saw burning hands coming from inside and and I reached out to help idk but Cartman and his shit for brain friends bumped up behind me on their bikes and I turned around for one second and then I looked back and the hands were gone and there was this red balloon floating there and

_StantheMan_: Woah, clam down

_SuperCraig: _*Calm

_StantheMain: _Not the time dude.

_Token: _Guys something is going on! I think Ike was murdered or something. Its not right.

_Unknown Number has joined "We Need to Talk"_

_UnknownNumber: _**Poooor Ikey**

_SuperCraig: _Who tf invited Cartman

_Me: _That's not Cartman's #

_Tweekers: _o_O

_UnknownNumber: _**BuT it'S noT so bAd.**

_KennyMcDick_: If this is some sick joke I stg

_UnknownNumber has sent a picture_

_StantheMan: _Um….I don't see a picture..

_Tweekers:_ Gah! What is goin on?!

I dropped my phone. How can they not see the picture…..

It was Ike standing in a sewer pipe, holding a red balloon. He..it opened its mouth

"_You'll float too Kyle_"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sewer Plan

**Authors Note: **Just an FYI, everyone's POV will show a different name for the texts since it's what they put them in as on their phone.

**Stan POV**

(Takes place right after the last chapter)

I couldn't take my eyes off my phone. Everything was going great, as great as it could go with Token freaking the fuck out and Kyle still dealing with Ike. Poor guy, I feel really bad for him. He and Ike were super close, they'd do everything together. Who knew the one time he didn't want to play with Ike would lead to his death. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame him, but I'm just saying. God I need a drink. This is crazy.

_UnknownNumber has left "We Need to Talk"_

_Me: _Wtf was that?! Who tf was that?!

_KennyG: _How tf was that?!

_Me: _Dude, now is not the time.

_KennyG: _U rite, sry

_RichBoi: _I TOLD u something was up. That must be whoevers behind this. We need to talk. In person. My place?

_Me: _I'm down. Idk if ull get Kyle tho. He hasn't left his house in days.

_SuperCraig: _Your his bf go get him

_Me: _DUDE WE""RE NOT DATING

I could feel myself blush. Everyone always thinks that we're dating because we're super best friends but….okay maybe it's a little gay. Maybe I'm a little gay. But we're getting off topic!

_SuperCraig: _I meant best friend you dumb fuck

_Me: _Oh :|

_LilButters: _Kyle hasn't responded in a while. You okay little buddy?

_Tweedle: _Oh gosh Kyle? Are you there?

I PMed Kyle but nothing. He didn't even read it and not respond. Now I'm kinda getting worried.

_Token: _Just texted him and nothing. Do you think….?

_Me: _No! Don't say that dude. I'll go over to his place and check on him. Brb

I put my phone away and hastily grabbed by jacket, beanie and shoes and raced out of the house. Luckily he wasn't far. I didn't even bother knocking. His dad's probably not even home since it's getting late and his mother hasn't left Ike's room probably. I opened the door, my hand shaking as I turned the key. What if Token is right? What if whatever got Ike got...no! I can't think like that.

I bust open Kyle's door and saw him on the floor curled up into a ball. His phone was on and facing the ceiling, giving me a good view of the picture. So that's what that fucker sent….

"Kyle...Kyle you're okay. God I was so worried, we…" The breath got knocked out of me when he enveloped me into a bone crushing hug, placing his head on my shoulder and bawling his eyes out.

"It's all my fault!" He said between sobs. I patted his back awkwardly, my face flushing. "If I hadn't said no to him, he would've been alive!"

I pushed him off of me, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Don't say that dude! What if it got to you as well! What would I have done if I lost you? We know it wasn't an accident now, we can figure this shit out!" I shook him a little, hoping my message would sink in.

He nodded, placing his head in his hands and sighing. "You're right but that doesn't make everything ok. That picture...whoever is doing this is fucking sick. What if it's not even human? Sometimes I wish we didn't live in a "quiet little mountain town"." I laughed a little at that, causing Kyle to chuckle slightly too. A lot of the parents think the abnormal occurrences in town are due to drugs in the water or not sleeping enough and hallucinating. Us kids know what's actually up though.

"Yeah heh...so Token wants us to meet up at his place, talk about this in person. You up for that?" I saw the inner debate he was having and quickly added "If you're not feeling up for it, that's fine, but...we're worried. Hell, I think Craig was getting worried when you weren't responding. Please, for me?" He looked down and….is he blushing?! Omg omg omg! What do I feel, how do I react? Is he gay? Am I gay? I think so but now is not the time! His brother just died for fucks sake!

"Sure Stan. Just...let me go shower. I smell like a wet dog." He stood up and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Was it something I said?

Once Kyle finished up, I texted the group chat and let everyone know we were on our way over. We walked since Kyle told me that his mother wouldn't even come out when she heard us screaming and him crying, so she sure as hell wasn't gonna drive us to Token's. And I am not dragging my parents into this. Especially since dad's probably out drinking with Kyle and Kenny's dads.

Eventually we made it and got let in by the security guard. He's pretty nice once you get past the fact that he almost pepper sprays you everytime you come even close. Pretty sure it's that Douchebags fault.

We went inside and down to the old Freedom Pals base. There were still some remnants of the base: the taped boxes that were the training rooms, even our old costumes were piled in some of those boxes. Reminds us of the good ol' days.

"Took you guys long enough. Tweek has gone through a whole pot of coffee and Butters near burned a hole in the rug from his pacing." Craig said from his position on a beanbag. I rolled my eyes, used to his Craig-isms. Our group sans that fat fuck Cartman and Craig's group sans Clyde have become pretty close. It sucked when Timmy and Jimmy went to some school together in Denver, but we still see them sometimes.

Butters ran up to Kyle and hugged him so hard I think a rib cracked. "We were so worried! We thought maybe that phone monster got to ya." Phone monster?

"Phone monster?" I said, voicing my thoughts.

"I don't think it's a phone monster, Butters," Kenny said, coming up behind him and throwing his arms around him. "Probably some stupid fucking kid laughing his ass off about the fact that he's spooked us. $10 says it's one of Cartman's new lackies doing a hazing ritual to "scare the Jew" or whatever."

"I don't think it's some kid, Kenny." Kyle spoke up, his face serious. "I don't think it's a phone monster either. I don't know what to think. But I have an idea."

"So do I," Craig spoke up, sitting up straight on the beanbag. "I was reading a book a while back on the history of South Park and I found something weird. I think I saw...it as well. I didn't say anything, thought I was going crazy." Tweek immediately rushed over to his boyfriend and hugged him.

"Craig why didn't you say something? I would've gah believed you! You could've been killed!"

"I think if it wanted me dead, I would be dead. He's playing with us. He's taunting us or something. But I read in this book that South Park has a pretty big history of children going missing, dying, shit like that. What if it's all connected?" Craig said, hugging Tweek back.

Kenny suddenly stood up from his place on the floor. "You guys, I got it! If Ike was taken through the sewers, maybe that's where this fucker is!"

I raised my eyebrow at that. It's not a bad thought, but "So you're saying we have to go...to the sewers...where it is? Are you insane, what if we die too?! I'm too young to die, man!" I exclaimed.

"But what if that's our only option?" Kyle spoke up from beside me. He was hugging himself, obviously upset with how the conversation was going. "What if...what if we destroy it? Wouldn't we save the kids of South Park? I..don't want what happened to Ike to happen to Karen or Tricia or _anyone_!" Wow, I haven't seen him get this passionate since we were little. Ever since Cartman left *cough cough* kicked out, he hasn't had anyone to spark that fire inside him.

God I need to stop with this gay shit.

"That's nice and heroic and stuff, but we're fucking 11 and 12 year olds. What the hell are we going to do against some monster fucker that lives in the sewers?!" Craig said.

Token sighed. "I don't know, Craig, it's worth checking out. Maybe if we have proof we can go to the cops, report this thing. Maybe it really is some stupid hobo living out there, killing kids, and stalking us. Wouldn't put it past anyone in this town. I think we can handle ourselves, though. I have an old BB gun and we used to be superheroes for Christ sake! It might have been fake, but we literally took down mutant 6th graders, ninjas, and fuck all!" He right doe. We totally kicked ass despite our powers not being real. Although, pretty sure Mysterion's might be real...wonder where that guy went.

"Fine, fine, but when we die, I'm so haunting you!" Craig said, standing up and leading Tweek upstairs. "If you need me, I'll be raiding your fridge. Can't go on a monster hunt without a snack, yeh?"

That left Token, Butters, Kenny, Kyle and I sitting there. "So...are we all in?" Token asked.

"I don't know fellas, my dad might get angry with me for hunting down demons in the sewers."

"Dude, just tell him you were studying with us or some shit. He needs to lay off of you." Kenny said.

"Well...I guess so… if we're saving lives and all that." He smiled a little and then turned towards the stairs. "I'm gonna run to my house, grab a few Professor Chaos things, might come in handy, right?" And then there were four.

"God, I hate his douchebag dad! Where does he get off grounding Butters at the drop of a hat. I swear, if I ever find out he hit him…"

"Dude, if I didn't know better, I'd say you two were dating." I said, laughing. Kenny didn't respond. "You're not dating...are you?"

"Uhhh…..I plead the fifth!" He then dashed upstairs, calling after Butters to wait up. They are sooooo dating, no one does that if they're innocent.

"Hey Stan...can I talk to you? In private?" Kyle said, turning to look at Token. Token put up his hands in "defeat" and followed everyone else upstairs, screaming at Craig to leave his Mom's roast alone. Then Kyle dropped a pretty big bombshell on me.

"Stan, I think Ike is alive."


	4. Chapter 4 - The New Kid

**Kenny POV**

(Takes place as they are going to the sewers)

We must be fucking insane. There's no other reason we'd be doing this if we weren't!

Why did I agree to this crazy endeavor you might ask yourself? Partly my hero complex and part MY FUCKIN BOYFRIEND IS NOT GOING WITH THESE SHIT HEADS!

Yes, we're dating, but don't tell anyone. If Butters' dad found out his son was gay we'd not only not be together but he'd probably be dead, so I'd greatly appreciate it. Now, if Stan and Kyle would just come out of the closet we could go on double dates. I don't think I can take much more of Creek (They're basically just one person so let's call em their ship name), all Craig does is flip me off when I make suggestive jokes to Tweek.

We were currently walking down the street after we regrouped at Token's. Butters and I ran to his place to grab some old Professor Chaos things (Don't ask me what, I don't know. He still plays with that shit, I'm not one to talk though. Mysterion will always protect the people of South Park, apparently even from killer monsters) while the rest of those losers stayed behind.

Idea!

"The Loser's Club"

Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at me. "Huh?" Tweek said, balancing his travel mug with the supply bag. Who knows, maybe we'll get stuck down there with no cell service! I can only stay with these fuckers for so long before resorting to cannibalism.

"We need a cool nickname, and since we're all fucking nerds, alcoholics, and homosexuals, we'll call ourselves the Loser's Club (AN: This is something I think Kenny would say, this is not my actual belief)."

"I'd like to point out that I have a girlfriend," Token said as Kyle shouted "Nerds are the next world leaders," and Stan muttered "You drink one drink a day and suddenly you're an alcoholic…"

"Yeah, yeah, y'all tell yourself that. I'll give it to you, Token, you've held strong against our gay influence, but you will soon succumb! And Kyle, we get it, you want to be a fucking politician and Stan, don't even get me started, I saw you down a pack of White Claws last weekend and then profess your love for a certain ginger…." Stan clamped his hand over my mouth so I did the only right thing in this situation.

"Eeew, dude, what the hell?! Who knows what diseases you just gave me!" He rubbed his hand over his pants while the rest of us chuckled, even Kyle. I think we all needed this, a good laugh.

"Well, gee I hope I don't get sick too!" Butters chuckled. Whelp, that cat escaped the bag. Stan and Kyle looked at us in surprise while Token, Tweek, and Craig just stood there rolling their eyes.

"Don't worry I got all my shots!" I laughed, ignoring Butters' comment. "Now, c'mon, we need a cool nickname! And since none of us are actually cool…"

"You got that right, Loser Squad." A voice from behind us said. We all jumped and turned around, expecting the monster, but it was only that fatass Cartman.

"What do you want, fatass?" Kyle asked, some of the fire returning to his eyes. Cartman was standing there, looking just as stupid as ever. He still wore his hat and red jacket but added a chain necklace and what looked like a switchblade in his pocket. Just what we need, an armed idiot.

"I'm not fat you fucking Jew (AN: Again, how Cartman would talk!), maybe if you weren't so gay for Stan we could be friends. I do need someone to warm my bed after all!" He and his cronies chuckled. Clyde looked a little more like Cartman, with a large frame and stupid complexion. Surprisingly, that New Kid who was our "King" and farting vigilante joined Cartman's gang when we had that split. He never really joined in with the beatings, just standing there quietly. He still rarely talks but that doesn't stop girls, and some boys, from talking about him. He's suuuper popular on Coonstagram (Somehow that's still going even though Freedom Pals is over) and Facebook and don't even get me started on how sexy he is. I may be a taken man, but I can appreciate a fine ass. And good cheekbone structure, God he's hot….

"Hey!" Stan shouted, getting in Cartman's face, "You can fucking insult me, but where do you get off talking to Kyle like that?! His brother just died for fucks sake, give him a break!"

"Oh, standing up for your boyfriend, how _sweet_." Cartman sneered, getting on his tiptoes to look Stan in the eye. I seriously thought a brawl was going to happen before Craig of all people pushed them apart.

"Okay, bitch fight over. Leave us alone, Cartman, we've got better things to do."

Clyde moved forward and poked his finger into Craig's chest. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?! You and your bitch…" And Craig punched him… damn my money was on Cartman v Craig or something.

"You hit me, you fucking hit me! Oh God I think you broke my nose!" Clyde said, his eyes tearing up and threatening to overflow. What a little baby, I'm surprised Cartman puts up with him. Cartman showed us the finger before throwing an arm over Clyde's shoulders and carrying him back to whatever shit hole they crawled out of. "You'll pay for this fuckers!" Cartman shouted over his shoulder. Wow, how original.

"What are you still standing here for, shouldn't you follow the leader like a good little gang member." Stan said, walking up to the New Kid. He wasn't so much new anymore as it was that we never learned his name...or we did we just don't care. Eh, he's kind of a douchebag anyway.

He turned towards Kyle. "Y..you see him t..too." He stuttered. Maybe that's why he never talked?

Kyle raised an eyebrow, as did everyone else. "See...who?"

"It. See it.." He said, just loud enough for us to hear him.

"We're not following you, dude, we need more to go on that 'it'." I spoke up, seeing as Kyle looked a little freaked out by this guy.

New Kid rolled his eyes. "You know what I . You've all seen something st...trange, something not ri..ight. I know your brother died, Kyle. Mine d..did too."

"I'm sorry to hear that but what does that have to do with us?" Kyle muttered, almost like he knew what the answer was going to be.

"It killed him t..too. You're going to s..see It, fi...fight It. But you're no..not ready. Come find me when you're done was...sting your time." He said before turning around and walking towards where Cartman and Clyde ran off to.

"Wait!" Butters yelled after him, "Sorry to ask, but...what's your name?"

"My name is…."

**Authors Note: **Cliffhanger! But I think you can guess who I made the New Kid. In the next chapter or two I'll explain his backstory so it'll all make sense.


	5. Chapter 5 - Another Victim

**Butters POV**

(Takes place shortly after the last chapter)

I kinda feel bad that we never learned the New Kids Name.

Well, no dwelling on that, better get back to monster hunting! Kinda thought we'd finished this type of thing back when we were kids but I guess not. Once we finished chatting with the….sorry, Bill, we started walking back towards the sewer pipe just outside of town.

"What if he's right, guys?! What if we're in over our heads and we _gah_ die!" Tweek said, grasping at his hair, pulling out a few strands. Gee, he really needs to calm down!

"Kinda agreeing with Tweek on this one, guys…" Kenny spoke up from beside me. I looked at him in shock. This whole thing screams Mysterion! And yes, I've known he's Mysterion for a while now. When we have...umm...you know, he sometimes goes into his deep voice. Just thinking about it makes me blush!

Kyle huffed and stopped in his tracks. "If you're not going to go, I will! This is my only chance to see I...to see who is doing this!"

"Kyle...what were you about to say?" I asked. Did he almost say…

"Don't tell me you think Ike's alive? His arm fucking ripped off and no body was found, the fuck you think happened to him?!" Craig said, holding Tweek's hand in his and turning around. "If we're just on some stupid quest to find your dead brother, count me and Tweek out!" Tweek tried to argue, but he's never been one to stand up to Craig.

"Kyle, I thought we went over this?" Stand said, pulling off his beanie and running his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Yeah, and I thought you supported me! Apparently I was wrong….apparently you think I'm crazy or whatever! Might I remind you all that this was Token's idea to begin with to bring us all together, and Kenny's idea for us to go to the sewers! I just...what if…" He started sobbing, not crying, but sobbing. I ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"There there little buddy, let it all out. I'm still with you, no matter what anyone else says! And who knows, maybe Ike _is _alive!" Kyle buried his face in my jacket.

"Thank you, Butters." he whispered, not letting go.

"Kyle, you know I'm with you. I think all of us here are. Craig...I don't know, maybe he's a little frustrated, maybe he's scared." Token said, patting Kyle on the back. Kyle finally pulled away, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Now c'mon, we're almost there anyway. Might as well press on!" Kyle nodded, as we continued on, not really speaking aside from Kennys periodical "Are we there yet?" Sometimes I feel like I'm dating a four year old..

Right before we were going to enter the giant pipe that was the beginning of the sewers, our phones went off.

_Craig: _Why didn't u guys follow us?! This is fucking crazy.

_Stan: _Some of us have a sense of loyalty, Ahole. And don't pin this on Kyle, we all agreed to this

_Tweek_: You guys, we just talked to Bill, he actually seemed kinda wrried for u

We all looked at each other. Maybe this was more serious than we thought…

_UnknownNumber_: Don't listen to them, Butters. See, where I'm from, everyone belongs...won't you join us? Dear old daddy can't hurt you there.

I stared at my phone. Oh goodness, oh god, it's talking to me. What should I do?! Ummm….ummmm

_Me: _No thanks, mister...please leave us alone!

Maybe not my best idea, but maybe my niceness will convince him not to kill us? Maybe? Hopefully?

"Butters? Hey, earth to Butters?" Kenny's hand waved over my face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys...I just…." I looked down at my phone, planning to show them but… "It's gone! What the heck!" I looked at all my messages and nothing! Nothing from this mysterious monster guy!

Kenny placed his hand on my forehead. "You feeling alright? You can go home if you're not feeling up to this, we get it."

"No, no...that thing messaged me but...it's gone!"

"What did it say?!" Token said, coming over to look at my phone, but of course it was gone.

"It..um...I don't remember." But of course I did. I can't tell them. Kenny knows a little, but my dad's not a bad guy! He loves me in his own way. I need to be grounded, I do bad things a lot and I need to learn my lesson. They just don't get that because...well because they don't know my dad like I do!

"Ohhhkay," Stan said, patting my shoulder. "You sure you're good? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you were a little on edge and…"

"I wasn't imagining anything!" I snapped. Oh gosh, now they're going to be mad at me and now I feel bad! "I'm sorry, but something was really there! Please, just, believe me."

"Guys, do you here that?! It sounds like Ike!" Kyle shouted, immediately running down into the sewers.

"Kyle! Where are you going, we need to stick together!" Stan shouted, immediately running after Kyle, disappearing. Kenny, Token, and I just kinda stood there, not knowing whether to follow them or not when we got another text.

_Craig: _Whatever you do just don't split up, got it? This thing feeds off ur fears or something and will try and split u up.

Uh oh.

**Kyle POV**

I ran. I ran even when my lungs were screaming at me to stop. I could hear him, he was alive! I wasn't the worst big brother ever!

My thoughts came crashing to a halt when I was tackled to the ground. Or should I say "muddy" sewer water.

"Kyle, what the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just go running off like that!" I could barely hear him though. I turned around and stood up, squeezing out my hat when I saw it.

"Stan, turn around."

"No, I am not leaving you, Kyle! What part of not.."

I forcibly grabbed his shoulders and turned his body around. He saw it immediately. It was hard to miss with its bright color.

Wendy's beret. Floating in the water, only slightly dirty.

"Shit, we really shouldn't have split up…" I said.

"You think?!" Stan said, taking my hand in his and leading me back where we had come from.

"I'm sorry, I just, I heard Ike, I know I did! He was calling my name, asking for help!" I couldn't stop crying. That seemed to be a pattern lately. God, why is everything so fucked up in this town?!

"Craig texted us, told us that this thing feeds off our fears and _not to split up!_ God, I know you just lost your brother but running into the disease ridden sewers alone was not the answer! If Ike's alive we need to tell the police, have them come investigate!"

I shook his hand off. "Don't you get it?! The police in this town are useless! They just sit around all day and when something goes wrong they just blame it on our 'active imagination'. Didn't you hear him, Stan, he was screaming for me!" I think I can still hear him, although he's a little more distant now. All I had heard was "Kyle, help me!" and "Kyle, where are you?" I didn't even think, I just ran.

"Actually...no, only you heard it. You just shouted and ran off. Do you think it's that thing trying to trick us?" I didn't answer. I didn't know the answer, I didn't want it to be a trick. "Nevermind, we have to get out of here. We made a mistake coming down here without talking to Bill, he seemed to know what the fuck this thing was." We finally made it back outside. I didn't think I had run so far. Heh, maybe I should join the track team.

"God Kyle, don't run off like that! You don't know how worried we were when you suddenly sprinted in there like a bat out of hell!" Kenny shouted at me.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Can we just go home now, talk to Bill tomorrow or something? I'm beat." I said dejectedly. I didn't mean to worry them, especially Stan.

"I agree, we need to think about what our next step is. Running in there is dumb, despite the supplies we brought. I think we're dealing with something way beyond our caliber, but we're the only ones who can." Token said.

We turned around to go home, and we were almost out of there too. But of course I had to turn around one more time.

To see Ike standing there, red balloon in his one hand, a manic grin on his face. I blinked rapidly, not believing what I was seeing. Ike was gone, but the balloon remained, and I could just make out the words that scrawled across my screen earlier.

You'll float too, Kyle.

**Authors Note:** Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Next chapter out soon, which POV would you prefer? Someone new, someone old?


	6. Chapter 6 - What Did You See?

**Craig POV**

(Takes place 1 day after the last chapter)

Well shit. I guess everyone wasn't on crack all along. That, or I accidentally ingested crack. Which is likely, I did take a sip of Tweek's coffee yesterday.

I saw It. Well, not directly, but as...Tweeks decapitated body chasing after me. Last time I take a short cut down the alley by Raisins.

I know what you must be thinking "Craig, shouldn't you be shitting your pants? You just saw your decapitated boyfriend." And yes, yes I _almost _shit my pants, but I'm fine. It's not real, that's what Bill kid said. He said a lot of other weird stuff too. Like, that its name is Pennywise, and that he'll be back in 27 years. Things to look forward to, you know.

But yeah, I mean I ran. I didn't stop running until I reached home, slammed the door, barricaded it with a chair and called Tweek to make sure he was alive. Which he was.

I was now currently chilling in bed, waiting for someone to say something. They wanted to meet today with Bill, but it's already noon. And I checked, it's not a school day.

_Ginger: _Did everyone make it home safely yesterday?

_Me: _Yes mom

_Alcoholic: _Define safe

_Honey: _Umm, not dead? I mean, ur textg us? Right, this isn't the monster

_Alcoholic: _No, I'm alive obv, but...did anyone else see something weird on their way home?

_Me: _Yup

_Ginger: _And you didn't think to say anything?

_Chaos: _Well, if wer being honest, I saw something too

_Honey: _I'll second that motion. Or is it third cuz Craig said he saw someting

_Ginger: _That's not the point guys! Did everyone but me see something?

_Ken: _Nah, I didn't see nthng

_Alcoholic: _What did you guys see?

_Ken: _You first, you brought it up big boi. U sure u werent drunk?

_Alcoholic: _Nope, got drunk after

_Ken: _Reassuring

_Alcoholic: _ANYWAY, fine I'll go first. I was about to open my front door when this guy collapsed in the streets and so I went over but he grabbed my arm and he was covered in scabs and pus and god what if i caught something! I tried to pull his arm off but i couldnt and then his arm ripped off and

_Ginger: _Stan? U there?

_Alcoholic: _Yeah, sorry, had to go wash my hands. Just thinking about it gave me fucking flashbacks.

_Me: _Wait, it touched you?

Well shit, apparently it's real. Bill is such a fucking liar.

_Alcoholic: _Ughhh yeah. What about u, Craig? What did u c?

_Me: _Tweek

_Honey: _Huh? Your worst nightmare is me? Aadferoinfjenjvfjnf

_Me: _U had no head dude

_Honey: _WTF

_Ken: _Lovely. So wat happened

_Me: _It chased me, i ran away from It, end of story.

_Ginger: _Butters? What about u?

_Chaos: _Well, i got home and dad was really mad at me cuz I wasn't supposed to leave cuz i was grounded. I locked myself in the bathroom and i looked in the mirror and my reflection was following me and then oh god, the sink it filled with blood and then it overflowed and pooled on the floor and then it sprayed on me nad i was covered but i went to dad and he just said to go to bd like he didnt see it?!

_Me: _Woah man

_Ken: _WTF Butters y didnt u tell me?!

_Chaos: _No one was believing me! Im sorry ken im just scared im going crazy!

_Me: _If u r, so r we

_Ginger: _Craigs right. We're all seing stuff. Tweek, what did u see?

_Honey: _Well I went to church this morning and i was looking at a painting and then oh gosh it came to life and its arms were everywhere and it tried to get me but i ran out. Mom and dad r really mad

_Alcoholic: _Damn Tweek. What was it a painting of?

_Honey: _I don't know man! Jesus or some shit! It doesnt matter!

_Me: _Calm down babe. Wanna come over?

_Ginger: _We need to all meet up. Called bill and he said hed meet us at the park, near the pirate ship. Im already heading over.

Really man, I was just about to make a move on Tweek! Fucking kill my buzz why don't you!

_Ken: _He better have some good fucking answers as to what is going on.

_Token: _Woah, just saw the chat. I haven't seen anything since the first day. Im by the park, b right there!

_Me: _U've been awfuly quiet Token.

_Token: _Sorry bro, got hw.

_Honey_: Oh shit man I forgot about the hw! I'm gonna fail out of school and sell drugs on the steets! I don't think i can come, sry guys!

_Me: _Tweek = me

_Ginger: _Ughhh whatever. Ill fill u in later. Did he tell u anything before we meet with him? So we have an idea of what were getting into

_Honey: _He said every 27 years this thing comes back, but now its moving or somthin? He didn't say much, more concerned with the fact that we split up and that it wants that

_Alcoholic: _Oh so wr splitting up again i see we take advice

_Chaos: _Well gee, what if he comes after us again?

_Me: _He won't. That fucker doesn't like bill, said if hes around, It wont be.

_Ginger: _*it

_Me: _No, It. That's waht its called, It. He said some other stupid name but I cant remeber he was going cray

_Ken: _Well, I'm at the playground, I see u Kyle. U comin Butters?

_Chaos: _Sure Ken! Kinda dont want to go home right now anyway lol. Snuck out of my window

_Ken: _Ooo a rebel! I've rubbed off on u!

_Me: _In more ways than one ;)

_Ginger: _Gross dude. Gross

_Ken: _He aint wrong tho ;)

_Alcoholic: _And with that I bid you adieu

_Token: _I see Bill, gonna tell him where we r

A knock at my front door startled me from the chat. My parents and sis weren't home so I looked through the peephole and saw Tweek. I immediately opened it and pushed him inside, closing the door.

"H..hey, what was that for?!" He said when he regained his footing

I brought him in for a hug and buried my face in his hair, taking in the scent of extra strong coffee. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, hugging me back, twitching every so often. "Is this about what you saw?" I nodded slightly, not wanting to admit that I was….scared? Yeah, scared. "Don't be, I'm fine, you're fine. I think gah it will all work out."

God I hope so.


	7. Chapter 7 - It Has a Name

**Token POV**

(Takes place after the chat with Bill Trying to move plot along!)

"So you're trying to tell me that this thing, Pennywise, is here in South Park to kill a bunch of kids?" I said, trying to understand the situation. I mean, a huge bomb was just dropped on us! It, or Pennywise, was in Derry, and before that, somewhere else. (AN: BTW not going through whole history of Pennywise). It lures children with false promises and uses their fear against them. Bill said he and his group of friends thought they got rid of him, at least for another 27 years, but when he moved to South Park with his family to let go of the past, It followed him. But it seems to be leaving him alone, probably realizing that Bill is no longer afraid of it.

"Yes. He will kill a b..bunch of children since they're eas..sy to target, they're afraid.d of a lot. I'm sure he's already gone after all of you, but now he's j..just playing with you. Playing..g your fears. He knows you're aft..ter him so he's trying to scare you awa...away." Bill said.

"So what we saw represents our fears? I must be fearless then, I didn't see anything!" Kenny said, smirking and throwing his arm over Butters' shoulders.

"Don't play that shit..t, Kenny. You sa..saw something, you're just too proud to admit i..it." Bill said, rolling his eyes. Kenny opened his mouth a few times, mimicking a fish. It'd be really funny if it wasn't so sad.

"Kenny, it's okay if you're scared. We're all scared. But...sometimes we need to face our

fears." Kyle said, standing up from his spot on the pirate ship.

"I agree, Kyle," I said. "We need to promise each other that we'll stick together. We are the Losers Club, remember?" We all laughed a little at that, even Bill. "So...what's our next step? What did you do to get him to go away Bill?"

"We overcame our fears I g..guess? I mean, I faced my bb..brother, an illusion, so did my f..friends. It se..eems that history is rep..peating itself." We all just kinda nodded, taking in everything we had just talked about. "Has any...yone else died? What did you see w..when you went to the sewers?"

Stan and Kyle looked at eachother, almost like a secret was passed between them. "Well.." Kyle began. "Stan and I saw….Wendy's beret floating in the sewer. I mean, it doesn't mean she's dead but…."

"And you didn't think to tell us this because…?" Kenny said, scowling. Kenny's right, how could they not tell us?! People are dying around us and they decided to keep secrets.

"We...with everything going on, I just didn't...I guess…." Kyle tried to say, but obviously no excuse was good enough, not even to him.

"Give him a break guys. I saw it too. We don't even know if she's dead guys! Plus, we all saw something on our way home, so we got a little distracted. It happened, let it go. We just need to make sure none of us die, right?" Stan said, crossing his arms and leaning against the monkey bars.

"Fine, fine...I'll swing by her place later, see if she's there." Kenny said, holding his hands up in defeat. "But now what? You said not to do anything until we talked to you Bill. We met with you, now what?"

"N..now you confront him fo..for real. I'll help, one less person for him..m to feed on."

"You're a friend of Cartman, so why are you even talking to us?" Kyle said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He's got a point, once Cartman split off from Kyle, Kenny, and Stan Bill took Cartman's side. I don't really know what happened, but Bill hung out with their group a lot before that. Then Bill started to exclusively hang out with Cartman, and when Clyde split from our group of friends, he also hung out with Cartman.

"I wouldn...t call us friends. At fi..first when he left your group I w..went with him because, well, he w..was the nicest? I g..guess? When we play..yed superheroes, you all bla..med me for everything, but he kinda...understood me. You all treated him li..ke shit too, we bonded over that. It lasted for pprobably a few months before he started to treat mme like a lackey. But y..you wouldn't accept me back so…" He shrugged and slumped onto himself. Man, now I kinda feel bad..

"Dude, you coulda come to us if Cartman was bothering you. I'm sorry we made you feel bad, we were stupid kids trying to act like adults. Heh, nothing's changed apparently." I said, patting him on the back. He gave me a small smile.

"Anyway...the sooner we beat this fucker the better, right? I say we go down there today with a few guns and blast the shit out of him!" Kenny shouted.

"Um...will guns even work? I mean, he's a...whatever he is, will guns work?" Butters asked from his place next to Kenny.

"I don't know...never tried them. We..we're also kinda underage?"

"Dude, got you covered." Stan said. "I'll bring the guns, you guys try to face your fears or whatever. I'm heading out now, Mom will kill me if I'm not home for dinner. How about 7 tonight?"

We all nodded and I agreed to text Tweek and Craig.

_Me: _Tonight at 7 good u guys?

_Coffeeeee: _Huh? For what?

_Me: _Facing this thing. This clown thing. Stans bringin guns, we just need to face our fears. It feeds off them

_FuckYou_: And that's soooo easy Token : | . We'll be there, but not promises about the fear thing. Something tells me this won't be the last time we face It.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy! Trying to decide what happens next...any suggestions? Any new pairings you want?


	8. Chapter 8: The Sewers

**Tweeks POV**

**Authors Note:** Hi everyone, it's been a while, hope you are all well. This semester was very hectic and a recent review has spurred me to start writing this again. I hope you enjoy and pester me when I'm slacking, I'm really liking this fic and I want to finally finish one fanfiction XD. As for how the rest of this story will go, I am trying to incorporate as much of the story as I can, mostly from the movie as I have not gotten around to reading the book (that things fricken long!). SPOILER ALERT: This will not be the last time the kids face It as children. There is definitely more plot and more Cartman for fans of him. I will be getting around to them being adults soon, so in the meantime I would appreciate if you guys have ideas for their occupations and future lives (who stayed together, any drama, etc) to leave it in a review, I really do appreciate them. Thanks!

(Takes place that night, starts at Token's house where everyone is assembled)

Oh God, Oh God, this is it! We're facing that monster and get rid of it! Hopefully! Gah, stop it Tweek, look on the positive side.

I laid my head down on Craigs shoulder as we lounged on the beanbag, waiting for Stan with the guns. Everyone else was here, even our newest addition Bill. There's finally 8 of us in our friend group which is reassuring. Having 7, _a prime number_, as the number of people in the group made my primeronumerophobia act up (it's a real thing, look it up!).

Gah, I just want to get this over with! Seeing that creepy painting "chase" after me nearly made my heart give out, which really isn't as hard as it should be! My heart is in constant overdrive due to the amount of coffee and experimental brews I try for my dad. And with that in mind I took a sip of our new brew, "King's Cup". Don't ask me what it's named after, I don't know either.

I looked around the room at the other people that were suckered, or in the case of Bill and Token, the suckerers. Is that a word? Well anyways, Kyle was sitting in the corner, furiously typing away at his phone, probably asking Stan where he was. He's 10 minutes late, that's unacceptable! Token sat on the stairs with Bill, whispering about that stupid monster. I don't even want to think about it ah! Kenny and Butters sat at the folding table and chairs in the middle of the room, looking at cute pictures of cats. And Craig was lying on the beanbag acting as my human pillow playing Animal Crossing on his Switch thing. Occasionally he would run his fingers through my hair when I was getting particularly twitchy. He knows me so well uwu.

"Stan said he's on his way. He couldn't get the guns though, Jimbo barricaded his house again and Ned was on guard duty. Enough said," Kyle said, throwing his phone on the ground. Oh gosh now It's gonna kill us for sure! I'm too young to die!

"Relax, honey," Craig whispered in my ear. I tried to slow my breathing back down and sagged even further into Craig. God, he can be an ass sometimes but it's times like these I remember why I love him so much.

"I..it's fine. Guns probably wouldn't have done anything anyway..ways," Bill said. "What we need to d..do is prepare for fears. We also ne..eed to find where it lives. Somewhere deeper in the sewers."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kenny exclaimed, standing up and wandering over to Bill and Token. "We barely got 10 feet into the sewers and you want us to go deeper? You know what lives in there?!

"Talking shit," Bill said deadpan. I giggled a bit at that. Talking shit beats underpants gnomes any day!

Kenny, not expecting that answer paused for a second before rolling his eyes. "Yes, but no at the same time! is at his vacation home in Florida with his wife and kids if you must know! His wife is in rehab and how she got rehab for her alcohol abuse and Stan can't is beyond me. But besides that, we live in South Park if you haven't forgotten. There's probably leftover nazi zombies in there!"

"You're their princess, you deal with any nazi zombies!" Token said, piping up before Bill could say something.

"That's a low blow man. And you can't tell me that didn't make the game more interesting. Cartman nearly shit his pants, and for that it makes it totally worth it to almost become a nazi zombie." Kenny said, crossing his arms. We all collectively rolled our eyes at that one. I don't think the destruction of South Park was worth seeing Cartman nearly crap his pants but I digress.

"Kenny, we'll be fine. Pennywise sc..scares off all other creatures, I..I thin..nk. Instead of w..worrying over nazi zombi..ies, worry abbout what your fears ." Bill said, raising an eyebrow at him, practically begging Kenny to challenge him. Luckily that was when Stan finally showed up.

"Sorry guys, I...what's going on? Can we not fight each other before we fight a child murdering monster? For once!" Stand said, coming down the stairs and plopping on the stair above Bill and Token.

"Can we focus for like, two seconds? Geez you're worse than Stripe, she at least focuses on what matters most" Craig said, finally looking up from his game. "We need to get going, it's getting late and my parents might start caring if I don't come home before at least midnight." Oh gosh, I need to be home by 9! My parents are gonna kill me, it's already 7:30 we'll never make it back on time gahhhh.

"Craig's right," Kyle said, standing up and straightening out his clothes. "If we don't hurry, we'll all be grounded and then none of us can do anything if something goes wrong tonight. And I have a sinking feeling something bad is gonna happen."

We stood outside the same sewer entrance from the other day, staring into the dark abyss. My twitching was happening every few seconds to the point where it just looked like I was shaking, which might also be true. Craig rubbed my back, trying to calm me down but not even Craig was helping me at this point.

"You guys ready?" Token asked, looking us all in the eyes. We all nodded and somehow I stopped shaking for one second to nod as well. I gripped Craigs hand even harder as we started to walk in, the sewer water sloshing over my feet, ruining my trainers. But at the moment I couldn't care less, not with what we were about to face. We were all really quiet, not wanting to break the silence that hung over the group. We were all really nervous, not wanting to find It, but at the same time I knew we _had _to find him before he hurt someone else.

"What the hell is that?!" Kenny said, rushing ahead. We ran after him, cuz you know, we're not supposed to split up! We came upon a ladder leading to some bright light. My anxiety immediately spiked. Gahh what if this is a trap! What if he knew we were coming and is trying to kill us! I'm too young to die!

"Should we, ya know, go up? That light may be from him," Kyle said, placing one of his hands upon the rungs of the ladder.

"Oh yeah, suuurrre! I'm sure he's up their lighting a fire for us to cook up some s'mores, not trying to lure us in to kill us at all!" Kenny said, rolling his eyes.

"You really think that, Ken? Well gosh, maybe he's changed his ways if he's making us some s'mores!" Butters piped up. Everyone face palmed, even _I _face palmed. Sometimes I don't get what Kenny sees in him.

"Campfire treats aside, I think it's our only option. We're going after _him_, right? Even if this is a trap we just have to stick together. He can't stop us all at once, right Bill?" Stan said firmly. We all turned to Bill who rubbed the back of his head.

"W..well I mean, it's ? There'd have to b..be something you're _all_ afraid..d of for him to affe..ect you all at once."

"Well seeing as how I'm fearless I don't think we'll have a problem there," Kenny smirked, throwing an arm around Bill.

"You tell yourself that, McCormick. Can we just go now? I left Tricia home alone and I want to come home to an intact house," Craig said from beside me. We all nodded and one by one we made our way up the ladder. It lead to an old and decrepit house, support beams rotting and cobwebs liberally spread throughout.

"His..story is really repeating itself," Bill whispered, as if talking any louder would disturb the house itself. "We, I mean myself and t..the others from De..derry, found It's layer in an old house, ju..just like this one. Wh..what is this place?"

We all looked around, trying to find features that reminded us of something.

"This is Pip's old house." Kyle said. Oh yeah, I forgot about that kid. His parents moved out after, you know, and abandoned the house. It's only been a few years since that happened so why does it look so much older? Weird.

"We don't have time for nostalgia, let's just go." Craig pushed past everyone and made his way up the old staircase, the stairs groaning under his weight. We soon followed and looked around for any sign of the monster. The house looked empty, old furniture left behind had holes in it and doors hung off their hinges. It looked like a scene straight out of a horror movie!

"Gah this is terrifying!" I whispered, clinging onto Craig who I had moved over to in my fear. This was the first time I've spoken since we started, really. This is just all too much for my coffee-fueled heart to handle.

"You're telling me!" Stan said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "This place is disgusting, I'm gonna be sick! God, I can't breathe in here, is this what asthma feels like? Man I could use a shot. You think Pip's parents left behind anything?" He started looking around for any liquor he could get his hands on. The rest of us shook our heads and looked around as well, only looking for a fricken demon and not booze. Although I don't drink and booze sounds _so _much better right now! That and coffee.

"Aha! Found some, you better split this, Marsh!" Kenny shouted, finding some sort of closet with a few bottles of something inside. He went inside and before we could say anything the door _slammed shut! Oh God, oh god, we can't get the handle open, how did this happen?! _The rest of us started to look around, looking for any key or anything we could use to pry the door open. Before I knew it we had split up, even Craig had left me. The house was quiet where I was, my breathing was picking up. Everyone left me! I'm here alone, ahh what if It finds me and eats me!

"Tweek! Help me, please!" I heard someone shout. It was Craig, his voice was coming from the room next to me that looked like some baby's room. Without even thinking about it I rushed in. The door slammed behind me and I couldn't open the door, the handle was gone! OH my god, oh my god..

"Hello Tweekers…"I slowly turned sound, my heart beating so fast that I could hear it in my ears. It was there.

Everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9: The House of the Dead

**Stan POV**

(Immediately after the last chapter)

I really should've expected something bad would happen when I requested alcohol. To be fair though, I thought the worst that would happen would be us (let's be real, probably just me and Kenny, _perhaps _even Craig) fighting this demon drunk rather than Kenny getting locked in a closet (something he's used to) and me finding a dead body.

Yeah, should've started this with 'I found a dead body' but honestly, I think I'm going crazy. Because there's no way this can be real…

I think I'm in shock or something. Seeing _Wendy's _body, decaying already and filled with disgusting, filthy maggots….ughhhh I can't look at it anymore.

"Kenny can you hear me?" I tried, shouting in the general direction of the closet. I had gone into an adjacent room, hoping the closet had a second door but no luck.

"Yeah, what the fuck just happened?!" he shouted back.

"I don't know man, you went inside the closet and the door slammed behind you!"

"What happened after that, dipshit! I am well aware the door closed and won't open. I mean where is everywhere, I heard screaming and now I can only hear you."

"We all tried looking for ways to get you out. Somehow everyone equated that with 'split up', but you know, technicalities." I rolled my eyes. This is getting us nowhere. Everyone could be dead for all we know. "Are there any loose boards in there that you could pry off the walls? Try to break your way into this room or something? I don't think that door's gonna budge."

"I can try, hold on," Kenny said as he started to kick the walls to look for weak spots in the foundation. While he did that I looked out into the hallway, trying to find literally anyone but the dead corpse of my once girlfriend. God, what are we gonna tell her parents? Yeah, Mr and , your daughter was killed by some otherworldly demon that dresses up like a clown and lures children into the sewers. Oh and you know it killed Ike too? Wow small world.

Man, I'm sick for even thinking that. When I couldn't see anyone in the hallway or living room where we all were before, that was when real panic started to set in. What if we're all stuck here? What if we….

My thought was interrupted by a foot through the wall. "A little help would be nice, Marsh," Kenny's voice said as he rammed his foot further through the hole, making it wider so he could fit his whole body through. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him through, making him ultimately land on top of me. "Thanks, man….holy shit that's a dead body!" He scrambled off of me and backed into the corner of the room, pointing a shaky finger at the corpse. "Holy shit, that's Wendy! You guys really did see her hat… Is that gonna be us soon if we don't get out?!" I shook my head, not knowing how to answer him.

"Let's just find the others. I think we made a mistake coming here, Bill was wrong. We can't defeat him together, he keeps outsmarting us! This is the second time he's split us up!"

"Ya got that right, Stanny boy!" A voice said. We looked around, standing up back to back, preparing for a fight. But there was no one there. "You poor, little lonely children, haha! Always looking for the next adventure because daddy's a drunk and mommy doesn't care!" Kenny and I both flinched at that. "Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings? Here, let me give you a big ol' kiss to make you boys feel better!" That's when we saw where the voice was coming from. Wendy's body was slowly standing up, her skin sagging from her bones, eyes looking at us resembling a dead fish. We took a few shaky steps back towards the door only to break into a mad dash when the body lunged at us, cackling maniacally. We both grabbed for the door and slammed it into the face, hearing a thud as the body collided with the door. We leaned against the door, panting like we had just run a marathon.

"Jesus Christ…" I whispered between pants.

"Is our Lord and Savior. Now that that's done, _can we find everyone and get the fuck out_!" Kenny spit back. Not hearing anything from the other side of the door, and promptly locking it, we got off the door and rushed towards the living room. "Guys, where the hell are you?!"

No response. Not a peep. Until we heard screams emanating from upstairs. We bolted up the stairs into another hallway filled with more doors, mirroring the downstairs layout. Screams were coming from a door at the end of the hallway and Kyle, Butters, and Craig burst from the room, slamming the door behind them.

"You do _not _want to go in there!" Kyle shouted.

"What the hell happened?!" We ran over to them and I hugged the daylights out of Kyle while Kenny did the same with Butters. That reminded us that we were missing someone.

"Where's Tweek? And Token and Bill for that matter," Kenny asked, looking into nearby rooms. Craig, who had previously been panting and leaning on the door similar to what Kenny and I had been doing earlier, got a new wind in him and rushed into every room, screaming out Tweeks name. He finally cried out when he reached what looked like a nursery.

Craig kneeled down next to the body of Tweek who was pale as a ghost, not moving. "Oh God, Tweek! Can you hear me? Honey, please wake up!" He shook Tweeks body as he picked him up and held him in his arms. Tweek twitched a little and we all breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing we needed was another dead body on our hands. "You guys go find Bill and Token, I'm getting Tweek out of here. God knows what that thing did to him." He lifted Tweeks body and carried him back into the hallway and down the stairs. We went to follow but I made a wrong step, my foot breaking through a rotting floorboard, sending me plummeting to the first floor.

Back in the room with the _fucking dead body! _Who, by the way, _was still trying to get out! _I backed up to the wall, jostling what felt like a broken arm. The body was shambling towards me, a sick smile twisted on it's face.

"I knew you'd come back to me Stanny boy! You never could resist me… not until you started having feelings for Kyle...you're disgusting, you know that?! (AN:Not how I feel, but what I think It would say to hurt someone who is in the closet and afraid of coming out) Just a little, itty bitty ga…"

The corpse was thrown back by the door opening in its face, Kyle, Kenny, and Craig standing in the door frame carrying pieces of broken furniture. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I tried to stand up but the combination of my arm moving and exhaustion pulling me back towards the ground, hard.

"Stay away from Stan you monster! Get out of our town!" Kyle shouted at it, throwing what looked to be a lamp post. The lamp post merely hit the corpse who was now laughing like this was all some big joke. And we were the punchline.

"Look who joined the party! Ike was telling me all about you, Kyle! He talks about you _aaaalll _the time, yes he does! About how you used to play, about how you left him, about how I treat him _sooo _much better than you!" Wendy's corpse lunged at Kyle who fell back on his ass. "You wanna come see Ike, dontcha?! Why don't you come with me…."

"It's not real….it's not real…" Kyle whispered to himself as he kept backing away. Kenny tried to hit It but It kept advancing on the two of them, focusing on Kyle most of all. Craig was still hitting it from behind with a wooden stick, but all it did was tear dead flesh from the body, not stopping It at all.

"This isn't real enough for you, Kyle?! I'm not real enough for you? It was real enough for Ike!" (Quote taken from It 2017) Kyle cried out as rotting hands grabbed him, Kyle in too much shock to move away at the last second.

"Ahhhh!" A cry came from the door frame as...holy shit, Butters rushed in carrying a metal post and impaled It in the head! It screamed in agony and scuttled towards the doorway, in the general direction of Craig. But it wasn't done, it _slashed _Craig as it ran past him and to what we could only assume was back into the sewers. Butters dropped the metal post, which I now realized was an iron fence post, and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh hamburgers I just stabbed something! Oh gosh, my dad is gonna be so mad with me…" Kenny, who wasn't hurt, only scared half to death despite his 'fearlessness' stood up and ran to Butters, embracing him gently, whispering sweet nothings to him to get him to calm down. Kyle also stood up, albeit a bit shaky, and made his way over to me as I tried to stand up again. He stabilized me when I almost fell over.

"You alright, Stan? Is your arm broken?" Kyle asked, lightly touching my arm but pulling away when I winced.

"Yeah, I hurt it pretty bad. Let's just get the hell out of here. I don't think I can stay another minute here."

"God, that hurt like a motherfucker!" I heard Craig wince. We all turned towards him as he put pressure on the cut across the arm and part of his stomach. It wasn't too deep but it was definitely long.

"You gonna be okay, Craig?" I asked as we slowly made our way over to him. He nodded and began to make his way to the front door which he had, I'm assuming, pried open to get Tweek out. We made our way outside and saw Bill and Token sitting by Tweek who was still out for the count.

"Where the hell were you guys! We could've needed your help when the fucking monster clown was trying to eat our faces off!" Kenny shouted at the two. I couldn't agree more with Kenny, which is something I don't say too often. Those two had run off, leaving all of us behind to fend for ourselves. Now I have a broken arm, Tweek is collapsed, and Craig got fucking slashed by the thing. I blame Bill more than anyone, he's been through this, he knows it better than we do.

"We went back to the basement to look for a key to get Kenny out. By the time we came back upstairs, no one was there, we heard nothing!" Token defended himself, Bill corroborating the story by nodding.

"And when you heard us all screaming?! What, you thought we were having a God damn rave? I can't do this anymore if I have to work with idiots, c'mon Butters, we've been through enough." Kenny dragged Butters across the front lawn, Butters turning around to mouth "I'm sorry" before being led away by Kenny. I can't blame them, this had become more dangerous than we had anticipated. We've been through so much, _done _so much in this "quiet little mountain town" and never have gotten as badly hurt as we did today.

Awkward silence hung over the group as we all contemplated what to do next. I checked my phone only to notice 10 missed calls, 20 new text messages, and 8 voicemails, all from my parents. God, I'm so dead….

"Guys, we need to get going… we're hurt, at least _most _of us our hurt. We'll talk in the morning, although I'm not sure what else there is to talk about. Kenny said it all.." Some of us nodded, that is, except for Kyle.

"No, we can't just give up! Didn't you hear him, he made it sound like Ike was still alive. More kids are gonna die if we don't do anything, it may not have been our responsibility to begin with but now we've _made _it our responsibility.."

"Count me out, numb nuts. And Tweek as well." Craig said, picking Tweek up with the utmost of care. "I'm not dying for you, and neither is he. You're insane if you think Ike is still alive, Kyle. You think that monster kept him alive, and for what? To play pirates with? I don't think so. Face reality, because the rest of us have." Not only did Craig walk away with Tweek, but Token followed him. The guy who brought us all together.

"Stan, please, you have to…" Kyle gripped my good arm in his hands, a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Kyle, I hate to say it, but Craigs right. Ike...he's dead, man. I need to go before I get in even more trouble." I pulled out of his grasp and made my way down the steps.

"Stan please!"

"No, I'm sorry…"

And with that, I left. Not only the house but Kyle as well.


	10. Chapter 10: Broken and Mended

**Butters POV**

(Takes place a week after the last chapter)

**Authors Note:** Getting down to the last few chapters for when they are kids. Whose POV would you like to see more? I have done a lot of Stan and Kyle, not so much Craig, Kenny, etc. Any plot points different from the movie you would want to see? I'm pretty open to plot changes and the plot of them as adults is pretty up in the air. Also for this chapter, warning their is mention of abuse. Thank you to those who have reviewed my story thus far, your reviews are much appreciated! Now to the story…

The last week has dragged on more than any week ever has. The only person I've talked to since...the house was Kenny. Mostly because he snuck in my window nearly every night to snuggle with me. I've never really _hurt _anybody, monster or no. I've certainly pretended, like when we played with the stick of truth or superheroes but nothing to really hurt someone!

Craig and Tweek haven't contacted anyone from what Kenny told me. I haven't looked at my phone in a while, the group chat was blowing up from everyone, but apparently Craig nor Tweek have said anything in days. Kenny said everyone was arguing about what was the right thing to do. Stan has apparently given up on it all, his parents, mostly his mother, went into overprotective mode when she saw his broken arm and now he's not allowed to contact any of us ever again. Token also hasn't said much, probably upset because he's the one that kinda brought us together to begin with. I could never blame him though, I think he definitely meant well. All of us meant well.

Kenny has also told me that Bill is once again hanging around Cartman who's been going around killing small animals, leaving their bodies in our mailboxes. His mom even tried to confiscate his little pocket knife he started carrying with him everywhere. I remember when he tried to establish dominance over the town, going after Craig, mostly because he was gay I think. He actually managed to carve something onto Craig who eventually beat the crap out of Cartman.

And Kyle? Kenny told me that at first he was still trying to get us all back together but when everyone stopped responding he stopped too. Apparently he hasn't left his house, especially when his mom noticed him finally after weeks of mourning over Ike. Now he probably can't even leave to get milk. His mom is that overprotective. I can't relate.

That brought me back to the present. I was curled up in my bed, my dad having given me a black eye because I didn't cook his steak exactly the way he wanted. Sometimes I really don't know when he's doing it because I deserve it or what…

This has been going on for a while, I'll admit it. I'm dropping the whole clueless act, after what I did it's hard to pretend that everything is the same. That I'm _innocent_. And I know what you're thinking, "Butters you did what you had to do to protect your friend." And I agree but...I have always been taught not to hurt anything. I've been hurt for too long that I know what it feels like.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window. Kenny was leaning against the window, a dopey grin on his face. He knew I couldn't resist that face. I left my window open everyday for him now so I juck beckoned him inside and he tumbled in. Literally. I giggled a little bit but on the inside I was freaking out. Did my parents hear him? The room was quiet for a minute as Kenny must've sensed my panic but when we heard nothing we breathed sighs of relief. He climbed into bed with me and we wrapped our arms around each other, basking in each other's presence. We haven't talked about what happened at all, I couldn't bear to think about it again. Hurting people makes me feel like….well, makes me feel like my dad. I'm also thinking about what else happened, how terrifying it all was, how I couldn't go through that again. But deep down inside me I knew I might have to again.

"Cartman…" Kenny started, "That bastard killed his mother…" I sat up quickly, looking down at Kenny with wide eyes.

"You're lying to me…" I whispered, not wanting to believe that someone I once considered a friend would just..._kill _someone...I felt like I was gonna be sick…

"It's true, Butters. And do you want to know what made him do it?" I shook my head, not wanting to hear what drove Cartman crazy enough to do that. I mean, he's killed people before, I know that. But he loved his mother, or at least I thought he did. "I was there when it happened, Butters. I was walking home from dropping Karen off at Craig's house when it happened (AN: I don't know the exact layout of SP and I couldn't find a map :P ). The fucking clown gave him his knife back, and then Cartman just….went inside and…."

I slapped my hands over my ears and shook my head, not wanting to hear what happened next. Kenny sat up and grabbed my hands, forcing them away from my ears, looking me in the eyes. "You know what this means, Butters?! It's not dead, you didn't kill it, please stop beating yourself up over this! You're the sweetest fucking person in South Park and I don't deserve you. Please…" He put his forehead against mine and I just cried. No, I was sobbing. Between my dad and this Pennywise thing, it's all too much. Ike's dead, Wendy's dead...who is next? Oh hamburgers, I can't handle if someone else dies….

"We have to go kill it." I said, looking at Kenny, my eyes conveying how serious I was. He looked at me like I was insane, and I couldn't blame him. "Kenny, I know this sounds crazy but...I can't stand watching other people die or go crazy because of It. I just...if we don't stop it, who will?" We sat in silence for a few moments as Kenny processed what I said. Then before I knew it his lips were smashed into mine and we were kissing. Funny how things turn out.

We pulled away and he said "God, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen you do or say," before everything went to shit.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" My father, standing in the doorway, was looking at the two of us wrapped around each other with disgust.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like! We...I…." But no lie came out. How would I explain this?! Oh gosh, oh no, my dad is so mad at me!

He stomped over to us and pushed Kenny off of me, who had been as frozen as a statue. He fell onto the floor but almost immediately stood up and pushed my dad back. "Leave Butters alone you monster! You've tormented him for long enough!" I backed up towards the wall as my boyfriend and my dad exchanged punches. I could feel my heart rate increase and my breathing sped up. This couldn't be happening! It was getting really violent, with dad punching Kenny in the mouth and blood coming from….oh hamburgers, I have to do something! I stood up, panicked as all hell and grabbed the closest thing to me. My lamp. I hit my dad in the head, not even thinking about what would happen next. The lamp collided with his head, making him drop instantly due to the force behind my swing. Shards of lamp were impaled into his head and blood was profusely pouring from him, draining him of life. I couldn't look away, it was like driving past a car wreck, you don't want to look but you _have _to.

"Holy shit…" Kenny whispered backing away from my dad's lifeless body. Was he dead? Did I...kill him? Distantly I could tell that I was crying, just like that day in the house. My ears were ringing, everything felt numb. I could feel my legs move and carry me as quickly as possible out of the house, past my parents bedroom where my mom sat crying, hearing everything that had just happened. I finally came out of my daze when I tripped over the front steps and fell onto the ground where I curled up into a ball.

Kenny rushed down the steps and fell beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Butters, please, you did what you had to do...he was attacking me and you would've been next...please stop beating yourself up over this.." I shook off his hand and sat up.

"Kenny, I killed him, I know he's dead…" Kenny said nothing to this, neither denying nor confirming it. That spurred me to go on. "Don't act like I didn't just _murder _him! Don't make me out to be innocent in this because I'm _not!_ Just….leave me alone…" I shakily stood up and ran away, down the street, past every concerned face of passersby on the sidewalk, until my lungs were burning. I stopped near the park, panting, trying to bring in as much oxygen as I could. Once I felt like I wouldn't die from hypoxia, I looked up and nearly had a heart attack.

"Why hello there Butterball! Why don't you come and play…" My eyes widened and I tried to back away but it was like I was frozen. My vision was going black, and the last thing I saw was Ike and Wendy standing over me, laughing.

**Kyle POV**

God, the last thing I wanted to do right now was homework. But between the classes I missed and my mom hardly letting me leave the house, there was nothing else I could do to maintain my A! Besides, what else would I do? Protect the town from a murderous clown monster? Of course not! All my "friends" abandoned me, even Stan. He hasn't returned a single one of my texts, nor my phone calls. I tried calling his house but as soon as his mother heard me she hung up, saying it was all my fault Stan got hurt and that...that that was probably how Ike died. That hurt more than anything.

And it's not just Stan and his mom, no it's everyone. Tweek and Craig haven't talked to anyone else from the Losers Club since the house. The first day or two after I tried to get everyone back together, just to talk it out but Craig told me to, and I quote, "go fuck someone else's life up, why don't ya," while Kenny told me that he should've never involved himself or Butters in this. And Token, gosh, Token is basically pretending like he doesn't know me! When I do go to school he'll avoid me in the hallways, sit on the other side of the classroom, you name it. And fucking Bill is just hanging out with the now convicted Cartman. Yeah, Cartman killed his mom apparently, I saw it coming. He's fucking nuts! And then he went and hurt Craig, the psycho! Thank God we're not friends with him anymore, else we'd be roped into this.

A buzzing from my phone disturbed me from my thoughts. I looked over at my phone which was sitting on my nightstand. It was from Kenny to the "We Need to Talk" group chat.

_KennyMcDick: _Yo, has anyone seen Butters? He ran off an hour ago and I've looked for him everywhere.

No one responded for a while. I certainly didn't know where Butters was and I didn't feel the need to respond to someone who abandoned me. Finally, Tweek responded. He probably panicked and responded without thinking about it.

_Tweekers: _No, why? Is everything okay?

_KennyMcDick: _I ain't gonna sugar coat things, but I think he accidentally killed his dad. Him and I got into a fight when he saw Butters and I together on his bed and Butters hit him with a lamp, u know, that big ceramic one with the metal base. He ran off cuz I said something stupid and now I can't find him. I've checkd the park, pond, U stor it, you name it! I'm getting really worried.

_Token: _Ken, calm down! Have u tried calling him?

_KennyMcDick: _No, I decided to use owl post and the owl hasn't returned! Of course I texted him, u think im stupid?!

_Token: _Geez, u don't have to be so harsh. I'll look for him round my place. I suggest everyone do the same. I'll call Bill to help too

_KennyMcDick: _THat sleez bag? Who abandoned us for Cartman again? Im not working with him again, nuh uh!

_Token_: You dont understand! Ugh, forget it! Ttyl

_Tweekers:_ Uhh...anyone still there? Im gonna look for butters, haven't heard from craig tho

Hmm, that's definitely pretty strange. Craig and Tweek are inseparable, so to hear that Tweek can't find Craig is certainly, well, strange. I really can't think of a better word.

As for if I'm searching for Butters, hell no! A) It's pouring rain out, b) my mom wouldn't let me leave the house even if I tried, and c) that bastard abandoned me with Kenny, so why should I care! Obviously none of them cared that Ike was killed, that he's _gone_, and I know that stupid clown has him, or if he really is...dead, he has his body! Don't we deserve closure!

_KennyMcDick_: Sorry, was doing something. And no, haven't heard from craig. Sorry bro, if i see him ill give u a holler. Kyle, Stan, u there?! This is important, so put ur pettiness aside and help! signing off

How dare that prick! This is _important_, how about Ike?! He might be dead, and we all know Wendy is dead! Flyers have started being posted, trying to find her. No one has had the guts to say we found her. That would raise too many questions. A beep from my phone made me look back at the chat, seeing that Stan actually replied. Hmm, would've thought his mom took his phone from the way he wasn't returning my calls.

_StantheMan_: Dude, im not allowed out of the house! My arm is still broken thanks to you assholes! And you think kyle is gonna respond? I'm sure he hasn't even seen these, wouldn't be surprised if he blocked us. We left him, ill admit it. Ill text butters, ok?

You're damn right I'm not gonna respond. Stupid assholes…

"Kyle, get your tuchus over here! One of your little friends is here!" I heard my mom scream from downstairs. Oh great, one of them finally had the guts to show their faces. I wonder what schmuck manned up. I opened my door and went down the stairs, my eyes widening at who I saw.

"Craig?!"

"We need to talk, Broflovski"

After I lead a much soaked Craig up to my room and gave him a towel (I may hate him right now but I'm not stooping to their level), we sat on the bed while he dried his hair. We sat in silence for a few moments before he said "He took her,"

"Huh? Who took who?" I asked him. What the hell is he on about?

"That stupid fucking clown! He took Tricia! I got home earlier and she was gone! And you wanna know what was in her room?! A fucking red balloon, that bastards calling card! I need your help, okay! You're right, he's not gonna stop with just one or two random kids, he's got his targets: us. And now he's trying to hurt us anyway he can! Just…" He clenched his eyes shut, as if in pain. I've truly never heard this much emotion from him, only ever anger, "Please, help me."

I looked at him, truly looked at him. He looked back at me, pain in his eyes. He might put up a cold front, but he has soft spots for those he cares about. Tweek, obviously, but also Tricia, and I'm sure his parents. I saw desperation, his eyes pleading with me.

I sighed and said "Fine, I'll help. But do you really think the two of us can really take him on?"

"No, not at all. We need _everyone_, and this time we seriously can't fool around. Last time it was like a game to me, like everything else is. Nothing is ever serious here, but this...this _thing _is real, no creation of South Park. I'm...I'm sorry I didn't take this seriously last time. I know coming from me it doesn't mean much but…" I interrupted him with a hug, and at first he stiffened but eventually relaxed into it. Him admitting he did wrong, and coming from him it _did _mean a lot. Craig never apologizes, so for him to say this means a whole lot. I finally let him go when it got a bit weird. "I guess it did mean a lot…" he whispered.

"Um, yeah, thanks Craig. We should probably get everyone, but apparently Butters is missing. Have you seen him?"

"Butters? No, when did this happen?"

"I got a text from Kenny like 10 minutes before you showed up. Said Butters….killed his dad and ran off. You don't think…." Our eyes widened. We were both thinking the same thing.

Pennywise got him. Shit!

We clamored off the bed and grabbed our phones. He ended up calling Kenny while I called Stan. He actually picked up for once.

"What do you…"

"Stan, shut up and let me talk!" I hissed out. "Tricia is missing, that clown took her! I think It took Butters too! And if you had any shred of…"

"Woah, woah woah, slow down! Tricia is gone?! _Shit_, is Craig with you?! Oh God, what are we gonna do?!"

"What do you think, dipstick! We need to get everyone back together and face this thing. It's not gonna leave us alone until we do! Now find a way to sneak out, meet us at the house!" I hung up and a few minutes later Craig did the same.

"Kenny had an inkling it was Pennywise as well! He's gonna meet us at the house and he's gonna bring Tweek and Token. We have to go, I don't know how much time we have!" We rushed downstairs and put our shoes on, ignoring the shouts of my mother as she asked us what we were doing. We rushed down the street, the blood pumping in our ears. This was it. The final showdown. Either we kill It or It kills us.


	11. Poll Anouncement

Hi all! I'm sure some of you were hoping for the next chapter as we are nearing the end of the story where the South Park kids are, well, kids. I'm thinking one or two more chapters of them as kids and then onto their adult lives! And you know what that means: jobs. I have posted a poll on my profile with the first choice being something I thought of for the character and the second choice for each character being that of their It counterpart. If you think of a job you don't see in the poll, don't hesitate to send me a PM or review and I will definately consider it and might put it in the poll, especially if more than one person requests it. I am currently writing the next chapter and hopefully it will be out soon!

Thank you for reading!

-SteveB59


	12. Chapter 11: The Rescue Mission Part 1

**AN: **Hello all! Thank you to those who have just started following this story and those that have favorited it! This may or may not be the last chapter when the SP kids are young. As we draw closer to the portion of this story where they are adults, I set up a poll of ideas I've had for professions of the characters. I don't think I'm going to do the professions as is in It, but rather tailor them to the characters of South Park, however, I will leave the original professions as options in the poll. It should only take a minute so I would greatly appreciate it if you did that! You can also PM me or leave a review if you don't see a profession you think should be there. Now, onto the story!

**Token POV**

(Takes place about an hour after the prior chapter)

This is it, it's either we get rid of It, or it gets rid of us. There's no turning back, there's too much at stake. Not only Butter's life, but Tricia's as well. God, I sound like some sappy start to a book chapter. What has my life come to…

We all stood outside Pip's old house, the rain pouring down and soaking us to the bone. We would have hurried inside to escape the rain, but you know, murderous clown and all.

"I'm not standing here forever, that fucking thing has my sister!" Craig stated, stepping out in front of all of us. Sans Bill. I texted him my plan but no response. I actually haven't seen him since Cartman killed his mom, kinda makes me wonder if he got to Bill as well.

"Don't forget Butters! I'm only here for him, so don't get any ideas of us all being friends again…" Kenny started before Kyle interrupted him.

"We get it, loverboy, you don't care about anyone except you and your boyfriend! I'm here for Tricia _and _Butters, and God dammit this is not a time to suddenly become a selfish prick! I was mad when you all were ignoring me, thinking I was crazy, but I think I would have preferred that to this! C'mon Craig, seeing as we're the only two that care…" Kyle turned around and tugged on Craig's arm, leading him towards the house. Craig offered no resistance and in fact, dragged Tweek with him as well, who didn't look so thrilled.

"Hold up! Don't you dare accuse me of not caring! I'm the only one in this fucking _town _who has always cared about everyone, excuse me if it got a little personal this time…"

"Oh, _now _it's personal for you?! It's been personal for me the whole fucking time!" Kyle shouted back, coming back towards the group. His face was almost as red as his hair, damn!

Stan pushed past the rest of the group, getting in between Kenny and Kyle. "Just stop it! I didn't come here to fight again, I snuck out of my house to save Butters' and Tricia's lives and kill this thing so we don't have to do this again! We can yell at each other after, okay?!" Kenny and Kyle glared at each other for a moment before Kyle turned back to the house. Kenny sighed and followed, the two putting as much distance as possible between them. As Stan started to go with them, I noticed something in his back pocket. I caught up with him and pulled him back, putting distance between us and the group.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked him, not even explaining what I meant. I mean, he had to know!

He nodded. "Snuck it from my dad's room. Actually," he took it out of his pocket, shoving it into my hands. "Could you hold onto it? You're the only one I trust right now, everyone is at each other's throat right now. Not really what I expected. Kinda thought we would band together to take down It but Kenny's douche is showing and Kyle is a ginger, so I don't know what I expected." I looked at him incredulously.

"And what makes you think I know how to shoot a gun?!" I whispered harshly to him as we were nearing the group who were waiting at the door, having a stare down, well, Kenny and Kyle were. Tweek and Craig were off to the side, Tweek having a freakout and Craig trying to calm him down. The usual shit. "Why can't you keep it? I don't see you turning into a homicidal maniac. Unless...did you drink again?! Stan, seriously…"

Stan jabbed his elbow, of course the one with the cast, into my side. "Really dude, I'm not drunk! Mom hid all the alcohol on me and I'm kinda on painkillers so I don't need to mix alcohol and drugs. I'm not that suicidal. And I'm giving you the gun because I kinda have one hand, duh!" Oh….that makes sense. We stopped talking as we reached the group. Kyle made the first move by opening the door, turning on his flashlight and walking in. The rest of us were hesitant but eventually followed him, with me pulling up the rear. Without me having to do anything the door slammed shut behind me. Great, great, It knows we're here!

"Fuck man! Let's just get this over with, this place gives me the heebee jeebees!" I whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence. We hastily made our way to the basement where the opening to the sewer was. How did Pip not know this was here?! It's pretty flipping obvious!

One by one we made our way down the ladder, flashlight beams disappearing down the tunnel. As I was getting ready to go down the ladder, a hand grabbed my backpack strap and yanked me back. I landed on the hard ground, the wind getting knocked out of me thoroughly. Dazed, I tried to stand back up only to be pushed back down by….oh you have to be fucking kidding me!

"Hello _loooossseeeer! _Hope you don't mind but it's your time," Cartman hissed at me, drawing out the word loser. He had a crazed look in his eyes, dark stains on his red jacket were _fucking blood_! Oh my God, what the fuck do I do?! He sat on top of me, preventing any escape as he took out his pocket knife and twirled it around his fingers. "It's time for you to die, yes it is, It told me so…" Oh shit, just when I thought it couldn't get worse the universe proves me wrong! I felt the knife trail up my abdomen, not cutting me but definitely getting the picture across on how sharp the knife is. And the verdict is: yeah it's fucking sharp! Gah, focus Token!

I heard the others shouting from down the hole, why the hell aren't they coming up to, I don't know, help?! As soon as I turned my attention to the hole, Cartman took the opportunity to plunge his knife down, straight for my neck. I braced myself, placing my arms in a cross-like pattern to block his arm, and subsequently the knife, from coming within stabbing range. But he was getting closer and closer, sweat beading on my forehead as I tried to resist his force but he was strong, way stronger than I am. The knife tip was barely touching my neck when Cartman was pushed off of me by...Bill!

"Leave my friends alone, Cartman!" Bill shouted at Cartman as he kicked him right in the boys. Big oof. I scrambled backwards, wanting to get out of the fray. Cartman winced for a second but like a madman he stood up, not phased at all by the kick.

"And what are you gonna do about it, New Kid?! Since when did you become a loser like them?! I thought you were better than that, guess I was wrong. You know what that means!" Cartman lunged towards Bill who tried to sidestep him but the sheer width of Cartman's body was too much and he took Bill down. "Now be a good little loser and die, die DIE!" Cartman stabbed the knife down, plunging it Bill's chest repeatedly as Bill screamed in agony, his arms trying to push Cartman away but he couldn't.

I pushed my panic down as I looked for anything, anything at all that could stop Cartman. And that's when I remembered. The gun! I pulled it out of my back pocket where I had stored it and shakily tried to aim it at Cartman, my fear tears clouding my vision. I wiped my eyes roughly as I aimed and pulled the trigger.

It hit him straight in the ass. Cartman screamed, dropping his knife as he fell off of Bill's...body. He screamed and tried to lunge for me but I shot him again, this time in the stomach. He fell back, moaning as blood began flowing out of him, dark red and sticky, mixing with Bill's blood on the floor. I scooted over to Bill, shaking him, trying to see if he was alive but...nothing. His eyes were open and glossy, looking up at the ceiling, the terror echoing in his lifeless eyes and his mouth that had been opened in a scream. There were multiple stab wounds across his chest, the blood that had come out of them had pooled on the floor, completely soaking me in his life force. I could feel warm tears stream down my face as I curled into myself, distantly hearing the shouts of my friends.

He was _gone_...I just watched him die, I could've done something sooner! I could have shot him right away if I wasn't so stupid and forgot the gun.

"Token, what the fuck just happened?!" Craig screamed from the bottom of the hole. I crawled over there, grabbing my bag that had fallen off my shoulders and pocketing the gun. When I looked down the hall I saw that the ladder had fallen off the side, Cartman must have pushed it off while I was dazed or something. So they didn't abandon me, that's at least reassuring.

"Cartman...he, and Bill….God…." I couldn't even string a sentence together, I didn't want to think about what just happened to someone I considered my friend. After the last incident where we all broke up, Bill told me something, something that happened to his last group of friends. For some reason, history was repeating itself almost _exactly _like it did in his hometown, Derry. A little boy dying, a group of losers being formed, a psychotic bully who ends up killing their parent figure. Bill didn't tell me what happened next, except that we would for sure beat Pennywise today, as long as history truly was repeating itself. He must have had something similar happen with the bully in his world, maybe that's why he went back to Cartman, to stop him when the time came. How else would he have come at just the right time? I'll have to tell everyone later, but right now I need to get down there and we need to go. I took a big breath and explained what happened. "Cartman lost his mind, tried to kill me, Bill showed up and took the proverbial bullet for me, I shot Cartman. Now how do I get down?"

"I don't know, we saw Cartman kick the ladder down and it's too heavy to try and put back in place. I don't know, I guess...jump and we'll catch you? No promises though so please don't sue my family if you get hurt, bro," Kenny said, smirking a little. I smirked a little back, trying to forget what just happened with a little humor. Kenny was good for that.

I nodded and dangled my legs over the edge. The others all put their arms out, ready to catch me. I dropped down, wanting to get away from the bloodbath as quickly as possible. Luckily, they caught me and lowered me down to the dirty sewer ground. Good thing I wore old shoes, mom would've killed me if I wore one of my new pairs.

"Let's go, we can't waste time, Butters and Tricia could be dead already," Stan said. I shuddered thinking my best friend's sister and a good friend's boyfriend could be dead but I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. No one else said anything, everything had already been said. I looked around to make sure everyone was here but quickly noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where's Tweek?"

**Butters POV**

There was a pounding in my head as I woke up, dazed and confused as to where I was. The ground underneath me felt soft and slimy and as I opened my eyes I noticed that it was old garbage and that I was in the sewers. Oh hamburgers this isn't good...where is everyone? Did they leave me here?!

I slowly got up, feeling wet sewer water squish in my shoes and soak my pants legs. This will never wash out, gosh, dad is gonna...oh. No, he won't be mad...he's dead. I didn't know what to feel. Earlier I was...panicked? I remember snapping at Kenny and running off but nothing after that. Now I'm feeling a little….relieved? Sad? Gosh, I don't know, I just need to get out of here! I waded through the garbage to a grate, but it was closed, I tried pulling at the bars looking for a loose one, but nothing! I felt my pocket, looking for my phone to call someone, at this point I'd even call Cartman I was so desperate! But my pockets were empty. It either fell out or It knows what a phone is. Maybe it needed to make a call?

A sound behind me made me snap around. A little stage was set up in the middle and when I looked up….oh my God. _HOLY SHIT! _I'm sorry for cursing but...dead bodies of children were floating in the air, like puppets on strings. I looked back down when the stage lights turned on and a voice from nowhere said "Introducing...Pennywise the dancing clown!" My eyes widened in horror as the curtain opened, revealing my worst nightmare. I tried to close my eyes, after all it wasn't real right? Bill told us he's not really real or something like that, right?

"Oh, don't you want to watch the show, Butters? I stayed up allllll night practicing just for you! Well...maybe Tricia will like it!" Tricia? That's Craig's sister, isn't it? I looked around, expecting to see her somewhere scared out of her mind, but no one else but that clown was here with me.

"W..where is she? What did you do to her?" I spoke up, although it came out as just a whisper. The clown laughed at me and came down from the stage, making me backup to maintain distance but I bumped into the sewer grate behind me.

"Why Butters, don't you know? When you come with me," he held out his hand, "You'll float too!" I felt myself begin to hyperventilate as I closed my eyes again repeating the mantra that he wasn't real as I felt all too real hands grab my shoulders and lift me up to his face. "C'mon Butterball! Why won't you look at me….didn't Daddy dearest teach you any manners?" My eyes opened in surprise at the mention of my dad.

I was drawn in. Pennywise opened his mouth revealing balls of light, they were...calling me. I could feel my consciousness slip again as a bright light took over my vision.


	13. Chapter 12: Rescue Mission Part 2

**Tweek POV**

(Shortly before he went missing in Tokens POV last chapter)

Oh gosh, what the hell is going on?! I saw Cartman kick down the ladder and we all scrambled out of the way to avoid being smooshed. I heard screaming from up the hole and I don't know I panicked and ran down the tunnel. I don't know, man, I thought if I ran I wouldn't be able to hear the screaming! It was really getting to me…

I wasn't really looking where I was going, so when I felt my face submerged in…._shit _water, it was certainly a surprise. I immediately stood up and felt my skin crawl, my shirt and pants soaked with the gross ass water. I looked around to see where I was, it was some fairly big space, smelled like shit, and looked abandoned, like no one had been here in years. This certainly wasn't where we were the last time…

There was a shuffling sound from behind a pipe, and against my better judgement I crept closer to it. Immediately, I sprang back when the lady from that _fucking _painting came at me, pouncing on top of me and pushing me to the ground. Its teeth were long and sharp as they came closer to me, my whole body nearly frozen in fear as I weakly tried to push it away. The feeling when she sank her teeth into my neck was just pure _pain_. The teeth clamped down on my neck, the thing putting pressure on my chest so I couldn't move or anything. God, why did I sign up for this. Oh geez, oh no, this is it, this is where I die. I tried to scream, to get the others attention, but all that came out was a gurgle.

I felt hopeless, not even Craig was coming to help me. My hands weakly slapped against it but it was like water against a brick wall or something, I don't know I'm freaking out and losing a lot of blood.

Just as my vision was turning black and I could feel It latch onto my face, I could hear shouting and just as quickly as it attacked me, it let me go, hissing as it slunk into the shadows. I sucked in a deep breath, taking in as much oxygen as I could. I saw the blurry face of Craig above me, worry in his eyes even though his face was as stoic as ever. I blinked a few times to clear my vision, my head spinning from shock and blood loss.

"Babe, say something! Can you hear me?" Craig said, pulling me up into a sitting position against him. I nodded minutely, my adrenaline spent and my energy depleted. Craig pulled me into a deep hug, whispering to me how worried he was. Instead of feeling the usual relief, like he was my knight in shining armor, I felt pretty freaking angry!

"Where were you…" I asked weakly, pushing myself away and getting a good look at everyone.

"You ran off, we came as soon as we could! Token was kinda almost murdered, so I'm sorry all my attention wasn't on you!" Craig said, glaring at me as he stood up. I tried to stand up but I was a bit shaky, luckily Token caught me. I glared right back at Craig, my emotions running wild. I felt betrayed, upset that we were fighting and about what he said to me. I've had to put up with his shit since fifth grade, all for the promise that he loved me. I know I have anxiety problems and I'm not the bravest but I thought he understood! That we got each other's faults. I felt tears prick my eyes as I looked away.

"Stop it, both of you! We won't accomplish anything by being assholes!" Token said, looking at us both with his mom face. He's the total mom of the group and you know it. "Now we need to…"

"Kyle's gone!" Stan came over to us, panic in his eyes. Kenny was right behind him, for once not saying anything with his arms crossed. I think he didn't want to be here, and I was starting to feel the same sentiment. Butters is the only thing I'm here for, not even Tricia.

"What do you mean, Kyle's gone?! He was just here!" Token said.

"Well, now he's not, c'mon. You all might hate each other right now but I'm not letting anyone die. Plus, these sewers are frickin gross and I don't want to catch any sewer diseases!" Stan shuddered and turned towards the tunnel, shouting for Kyle. Kenny followed him, calling for Butters with Craig calling for Tricia. Token and I stood there for a few seconds before I pushed away, feeling okay enough to stand on my own.

"I don't think I can do this…" I said, pure fear tainting my voice.

"I know, but it's not a question of what we _can _do right now, it's what we should do. And as much as Kyle got us into this mess, he's our friend. I just hope they see that, because I have a feeling we won't get out of here if we don't all work together."

**Kyle POV**

I heard him, I know I did! This time I'm prepared, I know what I'm doing. I held Stan's gun in my hand, the unfamiliar metal cold against my hand. Token had dropped it when he helped Tweek, and when I heard Ike down the tunnel I knew I had to take it. This is gonna sound so cheesy, but in my heart of hearts I know. And you know. And most of all, all my friends knew and tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. And because of that we've paid. God, Bill just _died _for fucks sake! If I didn't get us into this mess, he'd be alive! What about his friends back in Derry, will they miss him? Ugh, I can't think about that. I have to think about the present, and the present was me running down this godforsaken sewer following the sound of my brother, calling for me.

I stopped when I reached a huge room, filled with garbage piled nearly to the top. There were many tunnels branching off from this room, leading me to believe this was the main hub. This had to be it. This room _screamed _boss battle. I looked over to my right and immediately ran over. Butters was just..._floating _there, reminding me of that stupid clown's catch phrase. _You'll float too_. Didn't know he meant that so literally.

Butters was floating off the ground, his eyes consumed by a bright light. I tried to jump to pull him down but he was too high off the ground. I immediately stopped though when I heard Ike's voice again off to the left, behind a huge pile of trash. I ran over to where I heard his voice and stopped when I saw him. I hadn't seen him since the day he died. He looked awful, his arm missing but the boat we had made was clasped in his remaining arm. His pirate costume looked torn, wet, and bloody, his face emanating sadness. I heard footsteps from behind me and saw Stan standing there. The others were huddled around Butters. I must've been looking at Ike for so long they got him down.

"Ike…" I whispered.

"What took you so long? You left me here last time...I thought you were my big brother…"

"I'm here now, Ike. I'll take you home…" Would I? Was this really him? Or am I losing it?

"I got stuck down here when the boat fell down the drain...look, I made sure that it was alright!" He held the boat up, the words written on the side of the paper boat covered by dried blood. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"She, Ike, you call boats she," I felt the others get closer behind me, but no one said anything.

"I wanna go home…I want mom and dad..." Ike whined, tears welling up in his eyes, looking at me like I was his lifeline. My already trembling body was shaking even more as sobs started to erupt. I couldn't do this, God please don't make me! I've done a lot of things in this town, but not this!

"I would give up everything for you to come home…I miss you so much, mom and dad haven't been the same..." I stuttered out.

"I love you, Kyle." I moved closer to him, his eyes following me.

"I love you too…" I cocked the gun, holding it to his head. My brain was screaming at me to stop, "But you're not Ike." I pulled the trigger, the recoil sending my arm back and making my ears ring. Ike's body dropped to the ground, a hole through the head the only evidence of what just occurred. The room was silent except for my breaths which seemed louder than a canon. That is, until Ike's body started to shudder like he was having a seizure. My heart was pounding when his shoes started to turn red and white, his clothes changing to look more clown-like. The worst part was that his missing arm started to...grow back, first looking like that of a baby but slowly looking more like that stupid fucking clown. It was terrifying, grotesque, but I couldn't move away. I was frozen in place, it was awful knowing that even though it wasn't really my brother, I just shot It. It just twitched and screamed, but then It lay still.

All of a sudden, it's arms and legs shot out, one by one, leaving only the head of Ike. But that too became that of Pennywise. It lurched into a sitting position, and then It was standing right in front of me. I could hear the panic going on behind me from the others, but I was trapped by the vision in front of me. It kept shifting further into the form of the clown, but I was motionless except for the heaving of my chest.

"Kill it, Kyle!" Stan yelled at me. The others soon joined in, shouting at me to kill It, their voices so loud it finally pierced through to me and I raised the gun, ready to shoot It again.

"Wait, it's not loaded!" I heard Token finally speak up, but it was too late, I had pulled the trigger. There was silence, because even though it clearly wasn't loaded (there was no recoil or sound except for the click of an empty chamber), there was a hole in It's head. It looked like it was about to fall backwards, like It was dead, but luck wasn't on our side. It reared its head back and let out a ghastly scream before lunging forwards. The others scrambled out of the way, I could hear the frantic movement in the water behind me but I was frozen in fear and could only take a few steps backwards.

I tripped and It fell on top of me, the only thing stopping Its teeth from tearing out my throat was the gun I shoved in Its mouth. It literally chewed it up and spit it right back out. Fuck, this is it. This is where I die.

"Get away from him!" I looked to my left and surprisingly Butters was standing there, the same fence post in his hands as he swung it but Pennywise quickly flung him aside. Token stepped up to the plate next, swinging a pipe but he too was thrown aside into a pile of trash.

I felt something surge in me when I saw my friends get hurt. They may not all like me right now, but they're my friends. Losers stick together. I picked myself up and grabbed the pipe Token had let go. I stepped up behind It and put it in a chokehold with the pipe. It bucked around and I could hardly keep my grip.

"Help him!" I heard Kenny yell as he jumped up on top of me, pulling back on the pipe. I saw out of the corner of my eye Craig grab one of Its arms while Tweek grabbed the other. It spun around, trying to dislodge us and managed to easily throw Tweek off to the side. It reached behind and easily plucked Kenny off my back onto the ground, and along with him Craig. That left me. I felt weak and shaky, so it was only too easy when It threw me onto the ground.

"Kyle!" I heard a bunch of my friends yell. I felt Its hands grasp my face, like a caress. My skin shuddered. It pulled me up against him, it felt like It was crushing my skull as It held me.

I saw the others tearfully staring at us. "Let him go!" Butters said, his eyes read from crying.

"No! I'll take him...I'll take all of you!" It laughed at us, "I'll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fears…." Oh fuck, oh fuck we're not getting out of this, are we? God, what have I done…

"Unless," It continued, "You leave Kyle-y and I here forever and ever, and I'll let _aaaalllll_ of you go, and you'll live and grow old and forget all about the little _loser _that got you into this mess." I felt violated as it ran its hands all over my face, it felt like a thousand spiders or something.

Then I processed what he said. I responded without even thinking about it. "Leave...I'm the one who dragged you all into this anyway…" My voice was raspy from the pressure It was putting on my throat, I could hardly take in a breath. It laughed, knowing It had won.

"Guys, no, please! We can't leave Kyle!" Butters said, holding onto Kenny for dear life.

"I fucking told you, Kyle. I don't want to die, and I sure as hell ain't letting Butters die. It's your fault, Ike was dead you should've let go but you couldn't! Because of you I've had to walk through shit water not once, not twice, but three times! Butters' dad died, Wendy died, Tricia is still missing, Butter almost died...it's all your fault! And now…" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun. "I'm gonna have to kill this fucking clown!" He cocked the gun, the sound causing Pennywise to drop me into the water as It went for Kenny.

"Welcome to the Losers Club, fuck face!"

**AN: **Cliffhanger! So many unanswered questions and only one more chapter of them as kids! What happened to Tricia? Will anyone die? What happened to Cartman? I wanted this to be the last chapter of them as kids but it kept running on because this is the most important part and I wanted as much Pennywise as I could because I've really neglected putting him in here a lot. It's hard to write horror, ok! Lastly, I still have the poll on my profile and it would be great if you guys could help a writer out! Any suggestions would be great as well, I've gotten some really good ones. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far, it really makes my day when someone takes the time to leave a review! This story and poll are also on my quotev (Steve) if that is easier to do a poll on! Cya in the next chapter Losers!

PS: There were some direct quotes from the 2017 It in this chapter, props if you can tell which ones! There are some I changed because I don't want to just copy the movie but some were really good.


	14. Chapter 13: The End of Childhood

**Kenny POV**

(Immediately after last chapter)

Okay, I know what you're thinking. 'Kenny, I thought you hated Kyle, why are you now killing this fucking insane clown when you could have left him and escaped with your life?' And you know, I asked myself that a few times in the last few seconds after I shot the clown. You heard me right, I shot that mother fucker right in the face!

But this isn't some happy ending in a movie where the killer gets shot and dies, no! This clown took it like a champ and came right back at me. If Token hadn't hit it with a pipe I would've died! Maybe for real, who knows, I mean we are dealing with an immortal clown that feeds off our fears and all that jazz.

After Token hit it, that's when the real freaky shit started happening again. And I thought Ike turning into a clown monster would give me nightmares. No, now I can add _a fucking pile of hands _onto that list. The hands grasped Token's pipe, pulling him closer. Somehow, Tweek managed to muster enough courage to hit Pennywise in the head with, you guessed it, another pipe. It let the pipe go and turned to Tweek, turning into that freaky lady that had bit him earlier. I cocked my gun (really it was one of Stan's guns, I stole it) and shot It again in the back of the head, making it scream in pain and rage. Still looking like the lady, it went after Tweek, but luckily Tweek hit what probably would've been a home run with Its face. Then It went after Token. Apparently it was doing Loser roulette, going through each one of us to revamp our fears. Its hands turned into big claws, almost like that of a crab or something, and stabbed down onto Token who had fallen onto the ground. Token rolled out of the way, and I was about to step in again to shoot him when Craig stabbed that bitch right through the chest with Butters' fence post. Blood spewed from Its wound, the blood literally defying gravity like something straight out of Wicked, as it turned Its head 180 and faced Craig, turning into an emaciated bloody face of Tweek.

"Where's my sister you fucker!" He growled at It, but It just laughed at him.

"You wanna see your sister, do ya? Lemme help!" Tweeks face said. Craig looked like he was struggling, and when I looked down his arm was getting sucked into Its body, Tweeks hair turning into snakes and enveloping his head, pulling Craig in closer to Its mouth. I could see Its teeth, and man, this is freaking me out! I could see Tweek was literally having a panic attack, and I don't blame him. Not only is his boyfriend about to become a snack, it literally looked like Tweek was doing it!

I felt frozen in place, like my legs were full of lead. Yeah, I'm fucking scared, I'll admit it! We could all die here, and for what?! These fucking friends?! God, I'm too much of a fucking softie, this is why Mysterion works alone now!

I cocked my gun and shot It in the back. Kyle picked up a chain and started whipping it. We all ganged up on him and beat the ever loving shit out of It. That is, until It turned to Stan and morphed into what he had described when It was trying to scare us all away. A leper. And it vomited _allll _over him. Man, if we get out of this alive I think Stan is gonna be the most fucked up. Guy's a major germaphobe if you haven't noticed.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Stan shouted at the top of his lungs and drop kicked that mother flipper! Damn, never knew he had it in him! Must be all the pent up rage from having to live with an older sister.

It immediately stood back up though and this time turned to Butters. Oh fuck no you don't! It morphed into...oh my God…..

"Butters….what are you doing here! You're grounded for…" Butters, who was looking at it with horror, all of a sudden screamed and stabbed It straight through the mouth with a pipe. He was breathing heavily, crying and shaking as he stepped back, watching the monster turn back into its clown form.

It looked...scared. We had the upper hand for once as it cowered before us, scrambling backwards much like we had trying to get away from It. We all advanced on him, brandishing pipes and posts and, in my case, a gun. It began shuddering, like It was dying.

"You can't hurt us anymore...we're not afraid of you!" Kyle spit at It as It went between laughing and nearly crying. "Look who's afraid now, huh! Got no fear to feast on? Just fuck off, will ya?" It scuttled back into a hole in the ground and we all held up our weapons towards It. But we didn't have to do anything, It just turned to dust right before us. I heard It say something though, right before It died.

"Fear…"

It had been a month. School ended and summer began. God, how I wished we could put this shit with that clown behind us, but apparently not. I don't think I can forgive Kyle for this. If he hadn't gone in that pipe, chased after his 'brother' and dragged us with him, then things wouldn't be like how they are now.

I put my arm around my Butters and pulled him close. He was texting frantically, and I was kinda curious. "Hey, Leo, who ya texting like that? Got another lover I should know about? They should know upfront that I don't share." I smirked at him but he didn't smile back. Hmm, weird.

"You'll see." He whispered to me. We were in the park, sitting on the bench as I watched Karen play with a few friends. She didn't really want to go and play, but I needed her out of the house. Mom and dad were home and found their stash I tried to hide from them.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket and looked at the new text. From Butters. "Dude, I'm right here you don't need to text me! Is something wrong?" I immediately got concerned. Is he breaking up with me? Did he notice my scars from crime fighting?

"Just look." And I did. I opened the text. He had texted the group chat. No one had texted in the group chat since that day. The last text was from Stan.

_Leo: _We need to talk. V important, I saw somethng. Like a vision. Pls believe me.

I looked at him like he had three heads. "What the fuck! Why didn't you tell me! What do these losers have to do with this? We haven't talked to them for a month now." And it's true, we haven't talked. I think we will eventually, but we need our space. Killing a fucking clown didn't bring us together as much as we thought it would. Kyle and Stan started talking a little, and I think Token and Tweek have kept in touch since they're the nerds or whatever. Craig hasn't spoken. To _anyone_. Zip. Zero. Not even to Tweek. Tweek has been moping around town lately, his twitchiness increasing tenfold. I feel for him, actually I feel for both of them. No one should have to go through what Craig did, but ignoring your boyfriend is just cruel. If they're still even dating.

Butters sighed and stood up. "I didn't tell you because I don't understand what I saw but I know it had to do with all of us. And just cause we're all not talking right now doesn't mean I won't tell everyone what I saw. It's important." Damn, seeing him get all assertive is making me hot and bothered. Get it together, McCormick!

I looked down at my phone to see some expected and surprising responses.

_Kylie: _Fuck man i wanna be done with this shit.

_MarsBar: _Bro you think my mom is gonna let me leave this house? After I came home smelling like garbage the last tim?

_Twitchy_: Gahhhhhh too much presssureee

_Token: _Where?

And most surprising of all.

_Craigson_: Fine

Fine. _Fine? _You ignore everyone for a month and all we get is fine? For all we knew he was dead too! Butters looked surprised that Craig responded as well. He texted the group chat and then told me.

_Leo: _Meet me by the lake. Pls

"So you're trying to tell me you had a vision? Like a seer or some shit?" I asked Butters after he told me what he saw. He nodded back at me and I just looked at him along with everyone else.

How else were we supposed to feel after just being told that Butters saw us in a vision coming back to South Park in 27 years and facing off with Pennywise? I thought that bitch died?!

"If this is true, and I have a feeling it is, we all need to swear. That if It comes back, so will we, no matter where we are. I know we aren't getting along right now and some of you probably won't want to face off with this thing, but you saw what happened. We worked together and defeated It. C'mon guys." Kyle said, standing up from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Oh I'll swear. Fucking hell to the no and I coming back to this shit hole to kill a fucking clown! That enough swearing for you?" I said, staring Kyle straight in the eye. No _way _am dealing with this again.

"Kyle's right, Kenny. If we don't come back, all of us, then...we die. I saw us as adults, I saw what happens to us." Butters said. Babe, you're seriously undermining my case.

"I'll come back. That thing is gonna pay for what It did." Craig said, not looking up from the ground. He had sat furthest away from Tweek as possible, surprising enough, and even more surprising was the face that he wasn't wearing his hat. Come to think of it, he hadn't worn it since….well, I don't really want to think about it.

Slowly, everyone around me agreed to this crazy plan to come back when we were adults if It happened to come back. And crazily enough I found myself agreeing as well. Fuck, peer pressure is real!

"So what, are we gonna do a spit promise or something? Cut our hands and mix our blood like some fucking weirdos?" I asked, half joking and half wondering if anyone would actually do it.

"Fuck no, what do you think we are, some cult?" Kyle said, laughing a little. And that laugh made the rest of us laugh, even Craig a little. We laughed until our sides hurt because, damnit, we needed this. To be together again. We grew up in this shitty town together, faced aliens, government agents, a man that's a pig and a bear all at once, and God knows what else. But a crazy monster clown that has terrorised towns across America to kill kids and feed on their fears? That crossed the line of being something to laugh about and something that actually killed people.

Our laughter petered off until it became awkward silence. "Well, ummm, gahh I gotta go back to the, gahhh shop! I'm on duty!" Tweek got up and brushed the dirt off his work pants. We all said bye and one by one we got up and walked away. We all knew in the back of our minds that this day bound us together until we killed that clown.

Bound us together as The Loser Club.

_End Part 1_

_Part 2 Coming Soon_

**AN: **Literally busted this chapter out in a day. Was very inspired! Hope you guys liked the first part, the second part might take longer to come out and it will not be coming out in a separate fic, it will be continued on this one for simplicity. The poll on my profile is about what job's they'll have so please fill it out if you want. Until next time!


	15. Chapter 14: It's Back

**AN: **Hello everyone, and welcome back to Part 2 of the Loser's Club! The story will now continue with the South Park kids as adults now. Unfortunately no one participated in my poll so I will have to decide their jobs for myself :( I'm not going to post a chapter just describing their professions, it will slowly be described throughout the story. This part will definitely be longer than the first, just like the movies. I'm sure some of you will be unhappy with who everyone ended up with, at least in the beginning. Everything is subject to change! As always, PM me or leave a review if you have any suggestions. Enjoy!

(Warning: LOTS of cursing, mentions of abusive relationship)

**Token POV - 2047**

_(1 pm Tuesday)_

27 years.

27 years had passed since that fateful year, or rather, a few months that took South Park for a loop. Sure, everyone was used to the usual strangeness that plagued the town, but the fact that no adult took notice and children were _dying_? My friends and their siblings were dying? It was hard to believe.

Since then, we all graduated high school and seemingly went our separate ways. Personally, I haven't heard from anyone for ten years, not since we all got together one afternoon and got totally wasted (Hey, it was legal we were almost 30!). Well, not _everyone_. Butters moved away to live with his aunt in New York a few months after...It happened. Remember, he killed his dad. His mother was deemed as unfit and honestly she was pretty messed up. Not only from living with that horrid man but dealing with a broken son while dealing with herself. Hard to relate to, honestly.

And me? Graduated top of my class (take that Kyle! We were tied for years and I finally overtook him in our senior year), got a position as Assistant for the mayor, and eventually I clawed my way to the top and got the mayor position. I considered following in my dad's footsteps but I just could not pass up the opportunity.

Gah, I can't stall like this! If you hadn't guessed by how much time has passed, It's back. I put my head in my hands, removing my reading glasses and pinching the bridge of my nose. God, I can just hear them now. If they even remember what happened. There's like some curse or spell in this town. I mentioned the Stick of Truth to Craig when he was setting up his new place in Denver and he looked at me like I had two heads or something. He asked me what the hell I was talking about and I had to just pass it off as a joke. I thought about it for days and experimented with a few other people that had left town. They didn't remember anything either. It was like our childhood hadn't happened, replaced with normal memories of playing in the park and getting up to no good like a normal kid would do. But we weren't normal, and it hurt me to know my friends didn't remember while I still had nightmares of It.

I looked down at my phone where I had Craig's number dialed and ready to go. We made a pact the last time we saw each other not to change our phone numbers. Everyone was pretty confused, but even though they didn't remember why, they heard the desperation in my voice. And why was I so desperate at the time you might ask?

Because It had already come back. Not to South Park, but It had gone back to Derry, Maine. And most of them thought they had destroyed It again, but I knew better. One of them called me and asked about Bill, where he was. They knew he had moved here but hadn't heard from him and needed him to come back to deal with It. The man on the phone, Mike I believe his name was, asked me where Bill Denbrough was and I told him the truth. As soon as I heard he was from Derry I knew it was probably one of his friends. I told him everything, how he moved here and was known as the New Kid, how he got in with the wrong crowd (a la Cartman), but eventually saved my life in the end. I told him that we brought his body back home, unfortunately having to leave it by the lake to make it look like a murder. We didn't want to get in trouble, especially after Butters just killed his dad. I told him that Bill had a nice funeral and that his parents, grief stricken after the loss of their second child, took their belongings and moved, to where I don't know. Mike thanked me for letting him know, but he also told me some startling news. That he thought It had come back to his town. He said he wasn't 100% positive, but one of Its infamous red balloons appeared after the murder of a young man near a carnival. He told me he was contacting everyone from when he and Bill faced It and that he would let me know what happened.

I was ecstatic to get a call back from him after a week. He said they had killed It, that he followed some Native American ritual where you collect tokens of your past, throw them into a fire and let go of your past or some bull shit like that. That It screamed and thrashed as It was sucked into some box thing. But I didn't buy it. It sounded too easy. Especially when I too saw a deflated red balloon by the old deserted park. I was walking down the street when a flash of red caught my eye. I looked over, my heart pounding when I saw a red balloon laying on the mast of the old and broken pirate ship.

That was yesterday, but now I can't wait any longer. I actually talked again to Mike and told him that he was wrong, that he and his friends failed and he had come back to South Park. He at first didn't believe me, wanting to live in the delusion that he couldn't have failed because that would mean more kids would die and the ritual was for nothing. We talked for hours, well, mostly Mike talked, but he told me he was taking the next flight to South Park (or as close as you can get since we're such a small little mountain town) and that he was going to try and get the remaining group to come under the guise of visiting Bill's grave. I agreed with him coming and told him I would get everyone from South Park who went through It to come in the next day.

I pressed the call button and waited with baited breath. It rang for a good couple seconds before a deep male's voice answered.

"Dr. Tucker speaking, how can I help you?"

**Craig POV - 2047**

_(1:30 pm Tuesday)_

Today was _not_ one of my good days. I wouldn't call it a bad day, per se, but I was ready to blow my top by the time 2 pm rolled around. I sat at my desk twirling a pen around my fingers as I read through some patient's files for tomorrow's appointments. Ear infection, limp hind leg, cherry eye, euthanasia (the worst part of the job), the usual.

Probably should've started off with the fact that I'm a veterinarian. Yup, your boy Craig actually stepped up to the plate and went to vet school. Didn't graduate top of my class, but hey you know the saying. The worst graduate is still called a doctor or some shit like that.

I now worked in a small office in Denver, not far from my home town of South Park. After my sister went missing and was found dead when I was 12 I wanted to...change. I'm sure you're reading this and going "This doesn't sound like the Craig Tucker I know" or whatever. And you'd be fucking right, I didn't go to therapy and anger management for years for it not to pay off. That shit's expensive! To this day I still see a counselor, but that's more because my ex-wife is a therapist and I see her in court nearly every _fucking _week to settle this God damn divorce!

Okay, Craig, calm down, stop thinking about Bebe! Think about something calming...like Stripes waiting at home for me. I felt my blood pressure go down, not literally but you know what I mean. I'm a doctor, I know how this shit works.

I nearly jumped out of my chair when I heard my cell ring from my pocket. I answered it without even looking at the name, used to getting calls from mom or from patients who have my number. Or that bitch Bebe…

"Dr. Tucker speaking, how can I help you?" I said in my doctor voice.

"Craig? It's Token, how ya been?"

"I'm sorry….who are you?" I asked, looking at the caller ID. My eyes widened when I saw the name Token Black over the phone number. Maybe an old patient?

"Token, Token Black? We lived in South Park together, remember? You used to come over to my house all the time and steal my food because I was the rich kid?" I nearly dropped the phone when a massive headache hit me. I cradled my head in my hands, feeling like a rock was being pounded into my skull. The more I thought about it, the more I started to remember Token. But why did it hurt so much?

"Yeah...Token...sorry, I don't know why…"

"Why you didn't remember? What _do _you remember from South Park?"

I wracked my brain, trying to put together a cohesive thought of my childhood, but it felt like bits and pieces of a puzzle being shoved together but the pieces didn't fit. "I don't know, I grew up there and moved away when I went to college in Denver….I remember a bit of you I guess, going to school with you, getting a lot of detentions. I remember that's where I met Bebe…" I couldn't put faces to names and vice versa. It felt like there were so many important things I was missing!

"I know why. Why you can't remember, that is. You need to come back, Craig. It's back"

"Hell no, I'm not going back to that stupid little mountain town! And what the hell is 'it' anyway?!" What the fuck is he playing?

"You need to, you made a promise! You need to remember, you need to remember It! The clown, Pennywise. I need you here by tomorrow, I'll see you then. Remember your promise."

**Kyle POV-2047**

_(3 pm Tuesday)_

"Your honor, members of the jury, I am sure you will see the truth and find my client innocent of all charges against him. Thank you for your time," I said, taking my seat next to my client, a one Mr. Stevenson who was charged with murder of his wife. This will _definately_ be the next topic for my new best seller! C'mon, how could I not! This guy is clearly innocent but eye witness testimony places him at the scene of his wife's murder. But get this! The wife had been cheating for what turned out to be _years_ and had countless jealous lovers. I can smell my next Pulitzer prize baby! My last book didn't do so well, everyone claims the endings suck because they're all not happy and cheery like all the happy go lucky sheeple want. I deal with grisly murder cases, nobody is having a happy ending here bud.

The jury went into a side room to convene while I sat back in my chair, ignoring my clients complaints that if he wasn't found innocent he was gonna rage. Listen, just because I represent them doesn't mean they're innocent. Just as long as I get paid, I don't care. If only Cartman could see me now, he'd be calling me some money hungry Jew or something. Thank God he went missing back when we were kids, I could only imagine how adult Cartman would act in society. I got goosebumps just thinking about it.

After about an hour of deliberating, the jury finally came back in and declared my client...innocent of all charges. Damn, this is gonna make for a great book. Maybe for once David will like my work, he keeps giving me shit over it, agreeing with the critics and all. God, I love that man but aren't husbands supposed to support one another? Like he's successful? Ever since we moved out to California so I could take on bigger cases. He has just been a chef at a local restaurant, not even a five star one! Not that there's anything wrong with that...ugh, I'm whipped aren't I?

It was never like this with Stan. We, um, actually dated for two years back in middle/high school. It was amazing while it lasted, we got along and he brought me flowers when we went on dates but...he didn't respect that I was after the valedictorian spot and _had _to focus on my studies! He just wanted to me drop everything to go to one of his football games or to hang out with his new friends on the team who just teased me for being gay. We got into an explosive argument one day, we both said things we later regretted but I guess we both had a happy ending, right? I ended up with David right after who comforted me and supported me while Stan spent more time with the football team, got with a bunch of different girls over the years, and started to, umm...well, bully would be the best word for it. Called me derogatory words for gay people in the hallway (I won't even say them, last time I said one my mom washed out my mouth with soap...and I was 30!). Yeah, no, I haven't talked to him in years. Not even when we got the whole gang "back together", we stayed as far apart as possible. No clue what he's doing now.

I bid my client a good life, hoping to never have to represent him again as I made my way back to my penthouse. David said he was making some fancy taco things for dinner. It was Tuesday after all, we keep with national traditions.

When I got home I was greeted by my husband in the kitchen while I went to our room to put on something more comfortable. These stupid monkey suits are the worst, I'll tell ya! I then set the kitchen table for the two of us and once David finished cooking we dug in. We hardly said a word to each other, which is how it's been for the last few years.

"Hey Ky, I think someone's calling you," David said to me in between bites of taco. I looked down at my phone on the table and sure enough I saw that...Token was calling? Who the hell is that and why are they saved on my phone?

"You know a Token?" I asked him and he shrugged. I picked up the phone, my curiosity overtaking me and asked "Hello, who is this?"

I heard this Token character sigh and vaguely heard him say "Not another one" before saying louder to me "Kyle, it's me, Token. Valedictorian, friend, however you want to remember me." My eyes widened as soon as he said valedictorian. Holy shit, how did I not remember this guy?! We...we were friends for years, I saw him like 10 years ago. The next question that came to the forefront of my mind had me asking Token without even remembering that David was sitting right across from me.

"How did I not remember you but I remember Stan, Butters, all those guys? I hardly remember you…" David looked at me with an eyebrow raised and mouthed to me asking if I was okay. I mouthed back to him that I would talk to him after.

"Good question, I don't quite know myself. Maybe because I still live in South Park?"

"Dude, you still live in that dump? Why didn't you just leave like the rest of us!"

"Because I had a job to do. I'm the mayor now, Kyle, it's a lot nicer than it was before. Enough chit chat, we need to talk. Are you alone?"

I shook my head but then remembered I was talking on the phone. "No, David's with me. Why?" This is definitely weirding me out now. I could feel a headache building as I slowly started to think back on all the times with Token. And he said he had a job to do and _then _said he was the mayor as well. There's something he's not telling me.

"Judging by Craig's reaction I just got I figured you might want to be alone. Wait, David? David Rodriguez? Damn, didn't think you two would still be together." I didn't think so either at times but here we are.

"I would tell him anyway, and yes, David Rodriguez. Now spill, what the hell is going on that you felt the need to call me after 10 years."

"You made a promise, Kyle. When we were twelve. Actually, you were the one that made us all make a promise. To come back if It came back. Remember? I need you to be here tomorrow, okay?" Oh, oh my God.

_Oh God_. How could I forget that face...that fucking clown. He killed my brother..._shit _It's back. I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear David taking the phone from my face and asking me if I was ok. I couldn't even tell that I was crying.

**Kenny POV - 2047**

_(5 pm Tuesday)_

I felt myself throw up over the railing of the studio, my vomit luckily not hitting any unfortunate people walking by. Never, _never _had I fucking imagined going back to South Park, but there doesn't seem to be any choice, is there?! Stupid fucking promise, I was 12 it shouldn't count for anything! All I had on my mind then was not dying, superheroes and Leo! Granted, I still think daily about not dying and Leo, but I've grown totally out of that hero stuff. I made sure to bury Mysterion along with everything that I was in South Park.

"Ken, dude, what the fuck, are you gonna be good to go on? You got, like, 5 minutes!" My stage manager said, patting me on the back. Shit, I've got a show! That fucker Token just had to call me right before a show, didn't he? Fuck, I've never cancelled a show and I don't plan to do it now.

"I'm fine, Chris, just get me a shot of something. Anything."

"Sure, one shot of Listerine coming right up." He made sure to run right after saying that. Prick. If he wasn't the one making sure I went on time and that I had a stable paycheck I would fire him but then Butters would chew me out. The last time I fired a stage manager he got all snippy with me and withheld sex for a week! A whole week!

"Here ya go, boss! You're on in 3!" Chris came back and handed me the Listerine plus a shot of vodka. Gotta hand it to the kid, he knows how to save his own ass. I shot back the Listerine, spitting it onto the ground before throwing back the other shot. Hopefully that will get me through the show, and later, telling Butters about Token's call.

Fuck, what am I gonna tell him? When Token told me about It I fucking puked! Me, Kenny McCormich, puked! I know, shocking and horrifying. But Butters is my innocent little lion, once he remembers, he'll freak out! And he can't just up and leave to go to South Park, he's a school teacher and it's the middle of April! And he's _never _taken a fake sick day, he cares too much about his kids to do that. He treats them all like his own, he'd be devastated if he left them in the hands of someone that's not him.

"Ken, 1 minute, get ready!" Chris shouted at me as I made my way back towards the stage, shoving my glass off onto some intern. I remember the good ole days of interning. Sometimes I miss those days, but then I remember that I'm a world renowned comedian that's currently touring the east coast. And that I have an amazing husband back home in New York waiting for me with our fur babies.

I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of the announcer introducing me. I plastered a smile and strutted onto the stage. Ready to deliver the jokes.

Let's just say I wasn't in my element

"Hey bade, how was work today? Those two kids stop fighting?" I asked Butters when the video call started up. I had gotten back to the tour bus a couple hours ago, bought two plane tickets to an airport closest to South Park, and worked up the courage to finally tell Butters.

He smiled and brushed his long hair away from his face, pulling it back into a ponytail. "Haha, yeah, finally got those two sorted out. I can totally see them being together in a few years, I ship it!" I laughed, used to Butters shipping his middle school students. He taught Home Ec and constantly had boys not wanting to do anything because "sewing and cooking is for girls". Man, fuck gender stereotypes, my Butters can bake a mean sour dough and don't nobody tell me otherwise. Sewing and cooking are skills for anyone of any sex, god damn it!

"That's great! Listen, I need to tell you something. I got a phone call today from…"

"Token? Yeah, I know...he called me too. I..he told me that It had come back, and at first I didn't remember. No one is remembering what happened. I can hardly even remember, I just barely remember who Token is. Oh hamburgers…"

"Listen, Butters, if you don't want to go back to South Park I don't blame you. You had a harder time than the rest of us." Honestly, I don't want to go back. I can remember more than most it seems like. I can remember the weird games we played, how real they actually were. Butters doesn't remember any of that, only bits and pieces. Even what he remembers of his dad's death is quite right. A few years ago he told me his dad died from a burglar that broke in, which is so far from the truth but I didn't want to rehash his death.

"Ken, I remember our promise, I remember what I saw!" He was getting hysterical, I could see tears through the computer screen but I couldn't do anything. I was in Florida and he was in New York. "The visions I had back then...if we don't go, then we'll all die. I've seen it. Please, as much as I know you don't want to go, how much I don't want to go...we'll die if we don't go." My eyes widened when he told me. He's seen how we all die. What does this mean for me? I'm unkillable, even out of South Park I can't be killed.

"Fine, fine, we'll go. I already bought plane tickets for the both of us, you're going out of JFK. I'll see you there, kay babe? I..need to rest, it's been a long night. See ya tomorrow." I turned off the video call. I know he's probably upset, but damn it, so was I!

We're going back to South Park, how could I not be upset?

**Tweek POV - 2047**

_(10 pm Tuesday)_

I sat at the dining room table, looking through the stack of bills that my husband, Pete, threw on the table as he mumbled about how the conformists were trying to get us to pay their bleeping bills. Kind've taken to self censorship after that one time I cursed in front of him. Gah, I freak out even when I think about it!

"Pete, gah, did you get paid today?" I asked him, knowing the answer already. I make a pretty good living running a branch of Tweek Bros here in Dallas, but Pete...not so much. He played bassist in a band that played at local bars and the paychecks were _not _consistent. But knowing that I make more than him pisses him off so I let him handle most of the bills and everything...which is why we live in a one bedroom apartment...with no running water.

"Babe, I have it fucking handled! Just shut up and fill out the checks…" He plopped down onto the couch, sinking into the worn out cushions. There was silence for a few minutes while I fearfully found his checkbook and started to write in the amounts due. "Babe...sorry for snapping. You know I love you, right?" I looked over at him and attempted a smile.

"Of course, Pete…" I got up and sat next to him on the couch, laying my head tentatively on his shoulder. He smelled like cigarette smoke and booze. It felt like I was going in circles with him. Every year we've been together he has periods where he drinks and smokes like he did in high school, and even elementary school! We didn't know each other at all back then, he was the goth kid and me the twitchy weirdo, but we were lab partners senior year of high school and he was so...different. Geez man, I'm getting off topic! Anyway, I've told him for years to stop, and he promised he would, but lately he's started up again and nothing I saw will do anything. At first we'd compromise with each other. He liked my hair long so I kept it long and he wouldn't drink. He didn't like me hanging out with any of the guy friends I had made at Tweek Bros so I stopped talking to them and he would stop smoking. I don't know, he loves me, I guess people in relationships have to put up with this type of thing sometimes. He was my first boyfriend after all.

"What are you thinking so hard about, I can practically hear the smoke," he breathed into my face, giving me a face full of his smoker breath.

"Oh, umm..nothing really, I umm…" Oh crap, I have to tell him, he's gonna be so mad! "I got a call earlier, from an old friend from South Park. You remember Token, right?" His grip tightened on my arm. If he didn't remember him before, he definitely remembers him now.

"Why was he calling you?"

"Well, I was friends with him back in South Park and...gah, when we were kids we made a promise we would see each other again when we were adults.." Oh gosh, I lied to him! But I can't tell him why I'm actually going! Then he'll _really _want to keep me here!

"Not gonna happen, Tweek! You know how I feel about you seeing other men! Call him and tell him you're not going."

"Pete, I...I promised and...I already bought a plane ticket. I'll only be gone a few days, I promise...please let me go, you're hurting me.." His grip had tightened on me considerably, cutting off my circulation. His eyes showed just how angry he was… He pulled me to my feet and looked down at me, I could feel myself shrink in front of him.

"I don't care what you promised, you little whore, I know why you're really going! You're trying to run away from me cause you're seeing this guy behind my back! Don't think I don't know your game, bitch!" I felt myself crying, I didn't know what to say. I've dealt with his jealousy before, but I feel like something bad is gonna happen.

I tried to struggle out of his grasp. I have to think of something! "Fine, fine, I won't go...please, Pete, just let me go, I don't want to go to work again with bruises." That immediately got him to let me go. He knew what happened the last time.

He kissed me on the forehead and shoved me towards the bedroom. "Good. Now, you've just put me through a lot of stress. Make it up to me, babe?" I nodded reluctantly and we went to the bedroom.

God, he's gonna kill me if he finds out I'm sneaking out! It was midnight and I was packing a small bag with a few pairs of clothes, money, necessities. A bag of extra strength Tweek Bros coffee. Everything I'll need in South Park.

I have to go, I made a promise and...I remember some of what happened. God, I'm terrified...I even considered...no, I can't think like that! I've got too much to live for.

I quietly zipped up the bag and grabbed the keys off the kitchen table. I stopped when I got to the door. Can I even come home after I've done this? I took everything I valued so if need be….but he'll understand, I know he will. It'll just take some convincing. I finally worked up the courage and opened the door, but not before hearing the bedroom door open and a groggy voice ask "What do you think you're doing…" I ran, as fast as I could, to the car. I could hear his footsteps behind me as I wound my way down the staircase to the first floor car garage. I barely made it into the car before he was pounding on the door, screaming at me to get out of the car. I felt frozen in fear but...I have to leave. I made a promise. So I started the car up and hit the gas, hearing the tires skid on the pavement and Pete go tumbling to the ground. I booked it to the airport, my flight being in a few hours. All I could think about was one thing.

If It doesn't kill me, Pete will.

**Stan POV-2047**

_(6 pm Tuesday)_

"Marsh Mechanics, how can I assist you today?" I asked, leaning back in my rolling chair. We were in the middle of closing up shop when my phone rang, which is odd in itself. My mom knows when I get off work and calls then, so I was a little worried when a voice that was not my mothers say:

"Stan, is that you? It's me, Token. Token Black? Do you remember me, we grew up together in South Park." My eyebrows shot up and I could feel my heart racing. I didn't remember Token, not before he said South Park. My hometown. My nightmare land.

"Token...yeah I remember. Why are you calling me?" I kicked my feet up onto my desk, kicking the old takeout boxes off like I was trying to make it clean. Not gonna happen, my office is filled with them. Explains the dad bod, that's for sure…that and the beer.

"Stan, It's back...you need to come back, remember the promise you made." Shit...I made a _promise _to go back? To that shit hole of a town?! What was I thinking when I was 12… "Tomorrow, everyone is coming tomorrow. I'll see you then." Then he hung up.

You've got to be fucking kidding me! I promised myself I would never go back there, and now you're telling me I made some promise _to _go back there?! And Kyle...he was probably going, I was going to see him. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. We hadn't seen each other in years, and the last time we did I was still such a stubborn asshole that I couldn't apologize! I said so many hurtful things to him when I was on that fucking team...they told me I couldn't have a boyfriend like him hold me back. I agreed because what else was I supposed to do? I was a stupid kid that was promised a full ride scholarship to a bunch of great colleges if I did great on the football team. And the only way you did great was to suck up to the upperclassman and be their lackeys until _you _were the upperclassman and were the best player. It didn't even matter in the end, after...the accident I fucked my leg up too much that all the colleges rejected me. I barely got into trade school for mechanics.

And Kyle became so successful, I..I'm just unloading now, I need to stop. Ranting about how my life sucks ass isn't gonna make shit better. When I see Kyle, I need to tell him the truth! That I'm sorry, that...I still love him. I know, I know, he's married to that David asshole, but maybe he doesn't love David as much as he says he does and we'll get back together and I can get my rockin bod back! A man can dream.

But right now, apparently this man has to go buy a plane ticket to South Park.

**AN: **Second authors note to clarify a few things! Sorry some of these parts are longer than others, some of the characters I haven't entirely fleshed out yet. I was also thinking of doing a little character description next chapter so look forward to that (any input is welcome!) Anyways, in the case of Tweek I kinda combined what his character was, Stan, and Beverly's character since I wanted Ken and Butters together and I didn't want to have Ken be abusive. There are also a few times when someone says they don't remember something or something that was so pivotal to a character was not mentioned. I won't say what, but I'm sure some of you eagle eye's can spot it. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 15: The Reunion Part 1

**Token POV**

(_3 pm Wednesday, The Next Day)_

Already the day wasn't going as planned. First, my secretary, who happened to be Kevin Stoley's daughter Kathryn, tripped and dropped all my paperwork I was supposed to fill out to erect a new statue in the new park. Now that's delayed at least another week since I have more important shit to deal with. Then Mike, from Derry, calls and tells me there's been a problem. One of their group, Stan, was found dead in his bathtub. He got a call from Stan's wife, but he hasn't told his other friends. And speaking of his other friends, they had arrived today as well and were expecting some remembrance event for Bill, which wasn't gonna happen. I managed to dig up some details about them, and for most of them it wasn't that hard. Richie Tozier was a famous comedian, Beverly Marsh a world renowned fashion designer, and Ben Hanscom was an architect that built some of the most well known buildings in New York. The others were just your average guy, with Mike Hanlon being a librarian in Derry, Eddie Kaspbrak being a risk analyst (whatever that is), and the late Stanley Uris being an accountant. They all came in this morning, staying at a new hotel near town hall.

There was a knock at my door and I knew exactly who it was. "Come in," I said, and my assistant led in a small group of people. I didn't immediately know who Mike was, after all we only had a phone call, so I asked "Which one of you is Mike?"

"That would me." A man that looked almost identical to me put his hand out to shake mine. His haircut, face, and style were almost identical to mine. I had noticed a few parallels between our groups, but this is just getting weirder. And I live in South Park, so I've seen weird things.

"Nice to meet you, Mike. You'll have to introduce some of your friends to me, let me give a good guess first. Beverly, Ben, Richie, and Eddie, right?" I pointed at each of them when I said their names. I knew what the first three looked like, so it was a process of elimination at that point with Eddie.

"Shit, this guy's got psychic abilities just like you, Bev! See, you're not alone," Richie said patronizingly, patting Beverly on the back. She just rolled her eyes at him, shrugging his arm off of her.

"No, no psychic powers, sorry. Please, sit down, we have a lot to talk about." I asked them as I sat back in my chair, getting ready for what was about to go down. I even had a white board in my office. You know shit gets real when I pull out the white board. Once everyone was seated, I began. "So, I know you all believe I called you here because we were holding a remembrance event for Bill who died here some years ago, but...well, that was a lie. Please, let me finish," I said as Richie opened his mouth to speak again. "Now, I know about what happened back in Derry. With the clown, Pennywise. I know you think you killed him not long ago. But you're wrong, he's not dead." I let that all sink in. I felt kinda bad, telling them that I dragged them here to probably help me kill it. Why else would I bring It up?

"No way, man! We saw that thing get sucked into Mike's stupid relic thing!" Richie said, getting out of his chair.

"Exactly, but you didn't _see_ him die! After It terrorized Derry over 27 years ago he came here, to South Park. He killed my friend's little brother and my friends and I got together and we thought we probably got rid of It. But like you we also made a promise to come back if It came back. And like you all, my friends forgot almost everything about this weird ass town when they left. There are so many parallels between all of you and us!" I stood up as well, going over to the white board and writing down everything. "He's playing a game with us, and what I want to know before we bring my friends into this is why he's playing the same game twice, and if he brought any other unfortunate town into this!" Everyone looked stunned and confused. And honestly, so was I.

"What other parallels are there between us? I mean, so many specific things happened to us…" Ben asked.

"You're right, there were a lot of specifics that don't all match up. But don't you see something? There were six of you, there are six of us. Mike told me a little about all of you, and you all have a nearly identical, whether it be in looks or personality or both, person in my group. They'll be here tonight, I thought tomorrow after I caught them up to speed we could introduce you all. Then you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Wait a minute..._were _six of us? Where the hell is Stan…?" Eddie asked, looking around as if Stan Uris would magically appear. I turned to Mike, letting him handle this one. He told them and my office became a scene of chaos and tears. Apparently Stan got the call from Mike and just...knew it wasn't about Bill. He said something cryptic to Mike, and next thing Mike knew he was getting a call from Stan's wife that Stan died. Mike told me we'd meet with him tomorrow morning again here and he led his friends back to the hotel. As soon as they were gone, I called City Wok, which had significantly improved in the last few years, to make a reservation for six.

I just have to hope the other five show up.

**Craig POV**

_(6 pm Wednesday, Outside City Wok)_

I stepped out of my car, pulling my leather jacket closer, as I looked at the building that did _not _look like City Wok. For one, it was twice the size, the lights actually worked on the outside, and a good smell was actually coming from the building. There's a first time for everything.

Gotta hand it to Token, he's really spruced this town up. The school looks cleaned up, there's a new and bigger park, and overall the streets looked a lot cleaner. It felt...weird. I can vaguely remember this place, some places more vivid than others. Taking a sip from my Tweek Bros coffee (Must be new too cause I can't remember any place with coffee this good), I began walking to City Wok. Token said he was meeting us all inside. I called him back and he told me he was bringing us all back together, although I can't really remember who all of us were. I sorta remember Kyle and now Token, but everyone else is sorta a blur. Except for Bebe. I _wish _I could forget that bitch.

I walked into City Wok and couldn't help but look at how good it looked. I can kinda remember that it was always dirty and was more take out, but now it had a lot of sit down areas. I immediately saw Token over in the back, in a secluded area.

"Hey, Token, how's it going?" I said as I enveloped him in a hug. He looked kinda surprised.

"Whoa, dude, did you hit your head or something? Since when did Craig Tucker hug anyone?" He laughed, and I couldn't help but join him. I've changed. A _lot_.

"Since I went to therapy. Pretty sure I went therapy here with... , right? He referred me to someone in Denver when I went to college there, guy knew what he was doing."

"Speaking of Denver, what the hell did you go to college for? I mean, when we met up 10 years ago you didn't say much.." Yeah, of course I didn't say anything, I graduated undergrad years before but just...I don't know, didn't know what I wanted to do. I got a degree in chemistry and was unmotivated really. When we met up, I had just applied for vet school after taking a few classes and hadn't heard anything. Everyone else was successful, even Stan owned his own business, mechanics or not! Wait, Stan...yeah, I remember him! Shit, I really did forget almost everything. I wonder what else I'm forgetting.

"Yeah, I went to vet school, Iowa State actually. And...you're the mayor right?" I could sorta remember him telling me he was moving up to be mayor after years of bootlicking.

"Yeah, for almost 10 years now. It's been one hell of a time trying to clean this place up. Don't know if you remember how bad it was before. Cleaned up the homeless problem, we have a proper soup kitchen now, and I cleaned up the area over where Kenny used to live." Holy shit, Kenny!

"Ok, Token, be straight with me...why can't I remember anything about this place?" We finally sat down, across the table from one another. I need answers, I'm tired of questioning why my memory has such large chunks missing.

Token sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Good question, I don't know for sure. It's not just It you guys didn't remember, it was most of your childhood here. Tell me, what do you remember?"

"I guess my first memory is sometime in elementary school. The more I'm here the more it all is coming back. I remember playing these stupid games, that at times they felt really real, like...I don't know, I probably sound crazy but I remember playing that stupid elves vs humans game and there were these Nazi zombies. And then...we were twelve and there was some...murder spree? I remember my sister went missing and she was found dead. I remember…. and our sessions kinda...then high school. High school's pretty blurry. Then it all is pretty clear after that, since I moved to Denver and went to college and shit." Token nodded to everything I was saying.

"You're on the nose with some things, like the nazi zombies, but not quite for others. I'll get back to when we were 12 later, but from what I remember in high school you were sort of a loner, didn't talk to us too much. I think you went out with a few guys and you had a fight with Tw…."

"Holy shit you got old!" A new voice said, distracting me from what Token was talking about. Token and I looked up to the two newcomers and it took me a good second to recognize them. Kenny and Butters.

"Nice to see you too, McCormick," Token stood up and gave Kenny one of those manly hugs, then did the same with Butters. I showed him up and showed them all what a real hug felt like. I may still be an ass, but I'm a nice ass! With a nice ass!

"Whoa, shit, Tucker? What the hell happened to you man, you're smokin!" Kenny said, looking me up and down. I felt a little weirded out, mostly because Butters was standing right there, but he didn't seem to mind. I can kinda remember them dating, and they came together, so I'm assuming they're married?

"Give the flirting a rest, Ken, you're not on tour, you don't need to schmooze him!" Butters laughed before turning to me, "It's nice to see you, Craig. Honestly, it's nice to remember you." I nodded back at him, feeling the same sentiment. We all sat down and caught up, and eventually Kyle showed up, followed by Stan. Things felt a little awkward at that point, mostly from Stan and Kyle. Oh shit, these two dated! Damn, guess that ended badly.

"Who are we waiting for, looks like everyone's here!" I said, fairly drunk at this point from the three or four shots of...whatever they handed me. Everyone looked at me like I had three heads.

"What do you mean, who are we waiting for? Your ex, bro!" Kenny laughed, throwing his arm around Butters and trying to steal a kiss.

"Bebe? You invited Bebe?! What the hell, Token, I thought…."

"Dude, chill I didn't invite Bebe, didn't even know you dated…" Oh we did more than date! We got married 12 years ago, had a kid, got tired of each other and filed for divorce a few years ago. That snake is still trying to get her money's worth, even though we have joint custody of Tristen!

I guess they could see the angry look on my face because Kyle tried to placate me with "Look, Craig, there's Tweek right now! Why don't you…" I didn't hear the rest of him.

Tweek.

Jesus Christ...I forgot _entirely _about Tweek….

I looked over and saw him. He looked almost the same, like he hadn't aged a day. He was super twitchy, clutching at his coffee cup like a lifeline. He looked and saw us. Saw me. His eyes widened nearly as big as mine were. He hadn't remembered me either.

We dated for some years when we were younger and then...we were twelve and we got into some fight. My head was _pounding _as I recalled that day...we were in some sewer pipe...then my memory skips to me telling him I can't date him anymore, then in high school we…

I could hear their voices but it sounded like they were coming from under water. Tweek slowly walked over to us, looking panicked and nervous. I saw a ring on his finger, it was simple but he had one. He was married. My heart cracked.

And so did the side of my head on the table as I fell to the floor.


End file.
